Souls and Spades
by AntaiLotus
Summary: "One day you will meet the one you have been looking for. Wait for him. For he will appear to you in an instant but will be gone if you do not catch him." UKUS rated M for violence and possible derpiness ;P. First story so be nice please!
1. The Spade

The thunder ceased and the lightning halted is luminous dance. All was quiet except for the cries of a child. He cried for his lost mother who had left with the lightning. Suddenly the skies began to open and reveal their hidden secrets to the child. From it a motherly voice began to speak to the boy.

"_One day you will meet the one you have been looking for. Wait for him. For he will appear to you in an instant but will be gone if you do not catch him. He is as free as the birds that grace the sky and yet dependent on love. I will always be with you. Goodbye my dearest_."

The child screamed at the figure before it disappeared in a bright light leaving him blinded. He was now alone and terrified. Tears began to fall down his face while he sobbed silently. Suddenly little balls of light began to dance around him.

They whispered, "Don't cry! Don't cry! You are not alone come play with us!"

The child looked up at them. They were the Fae. He had heard stories about them and their mischievousness. He backed away only to hit something behind him. He quickly turned and saw a four legged figure.

"Don't worry. They are the Fae who have watched over you since birth. They will bring you no harm."

The creature lowered its head and nuzzled the boy's hair. The boy now saw that this creature was a majestic unicorn. Its fur the purest of white, while its hooves were of shinning silver and its horn, made out of the finest gold.

"Come now, climb on my back and I'll take you home." The unicorn said as it lay on the ground waiting for the boy to mount.

The boy nodded and got on her back. "Who are you?" They boy finally spoke.

"I was your mother's most trusted friend. I will guard you as I did with your mother. Don't worry Arthur; you will be safe in my care. And you can call me Lumen." The unicorn replied.

"What happened to my mother?" The boy asked with naïve hope.

"She is now in paradise in the loving arms of her beloved. The Umbra Cor attacked with strong numbers, yet your mother defeated them all with her strength and power. All her powers are now passed on to you. You will now be the protector of this land."

She cantered off towards the castle where the boy would now reside. "You are now the crowned prince of Spades; Prince Arthur Kirkland."


	2. The Soul

The fields of gold caressed his body as he ran through it. His eyes wide open and filled with curiosity and life. The skies would envy those eyes for they outshone them even in the clearest day. His vibrant smile would make the sun appear dull. His hair fell without a care in which direction it went but that one piece of hair would always be in the same place.

He was free.

"Alfred! Alfred! Come back! It's time for dinner! You know mom doesn't want you to stay out so late!" called a child identical to him physically but that was it.

"Coming!" Alfred replied. He sprinted towards the house where his brother stood.

They were twins but not in personality. Matthew the eldest was a timid and loving child. He appeared to be similar to a mouse or a young bear to most. He was very adorable and was very intelligent. Alfred on the other hand, could be compared to a foal, full of energy and curiosity. The boy was quick in every sense of the word, which got him out of many predicaments. He believes he is a hero who will save the world.

Alfred follows his brother in the house but stops and turns. There in the forest was a gleaming ball of light. It beckoned him today as well. Every evening this ball of light would float there and wait for him but he never went near it. He told his mother before and she told him to never speak of it again. They were bad things out to get good boys like him. Alfred never understood that. One day he would go investigate it.

After dinner both Alfred and Matthew went to their shared bed. "I hope I don't get those weird dreams again." Alfred said laced with sleep. Matthew patted with a smile him and replied, "Don't worry. I'll be here if you have another nightmare."

Alfred sighed and fell asleep almost immediately. And it began,

_He is standing by a tree whose roots encircle the Earth. The trunk shines with an aura of pure light. Its leaves radiate their own golden gleam even though they are of forest green. Then he hears a voice . . . singing. He follows it and sees a young man dressed in blue with a voice described an angelic. He turns to Alfred and stretches out his hand, "I've been waiting for you."_

_Alfred can only stare as his hand to its own accord reaches out to the man's hand. He then tries to look at the man but it all starts to turn blurry and all he sees is green. It then all turns black and the tree begins to wilt and break. Branches come crashing down narrowly missing him as he runs. I figure leaps in front of him barring his path._

_It bares its teeth and lunges at Alfred, jaws open for attack. All Alfred could do is scream and cover himself. "Halto Mortem!"_

". . . red . . . fred . . . ALFRED!" Matthew yells as he shakes his brother awake.

Alfred bolts from his sleeping position with a scream. His mother runs in and begins to console him as Matthew watched with concern.

"It's ok. It was just a nightmare. I'm here. I'm here. Shhhh. What was it?" Their mother said.

Alfred calms down enough to answer her question. "It was that dream again. The one with the black thing and th-that tree", is all he can say before he hides in his mother's embrace. His mother pats his hair and whispers soothing words.

As Alfred hugs her tightly his mind wanders off to the beginning of his dream. It gets clearer every time he dreams it, especially that man. Who is he? And what did he mean by 'I've been waiting for you?' Did he know him? He dismissed the thought. He didn't know anyone with eyes as green as that man's. All he could hope was that one day those dreams would stop.

~~~~~~~~~UKUS~~~~~~~~~~~

"How many times do we have to do this until it works? This is so boring! I'd rather be playing with the bunnies right now!" The little one said.

"Do you want Arthur to be happy and to save our home?" The taller one said.

"Well yeah but . . . it's just so boring!" The little one replied.

"Well life isn't always fun."

"Neither are you." The little one mumbled.

"Come we must go home." The taller one replied.

"Time to go visit Arthur!"


	3. To Finally Meet Find You

_Laughter. Who was laughing? "Hello" "Hello, Who's there?" Arthur said. The darkness turned to light and it revealed an expansive field. The sun was radiating its warmth and no darkness was seen beyond the horizon. Something began to dance across the field. It was a young boy maybe of 8 or 7 years. He twirled in the grass, leaped over stones and swung around the trees._

_"Who are you?" Arthur called again. The child stopped his dance but kept on giggling and laughing. His laughter was melodious and warmed his heart yet he did not know why. The child responded from his location, "I'm me!" and continued his little song of giggles. Arthur felt his legs move on their own towards the child. Something was compelling him towards this unknown boy. He was close enough to see the boy's eyes. They were the most glorious blue he had ever seen, even the stone of Spades couldn't compare._

_"What is your name?" Arthur tried again. He needed to know who this boy was. The child stood still and ceased his laughter. He stared straight at Arthur and opened his mouth to respond, "I'm . . ."_

"RISE AND SHINE YOUR MAJESTY!" A loud voice called. Arthur jumped from his bed in panic. 'So close! So close!' He mentally cursed his caretaker as he glared.

"Now, now young Wángzǐ. It is too early in the morning for you to be angry. You will become ill and we can't have that now, aru." The caretaker stated. "Yao, must you always yell to wake me? Couldn't a shake and a normal greeting suffice?" Arthur said and he stifled a yawn. He got out of bed and walked sleepily to his wardrobe. "Aiya! Then you wouldn't ever wake! Now there is much to do! You know how special this day is. Here let me help you." Yao said as he approached Arthur. "No, no it is alright. I can do this by myself. I'm not a little child anymore. And yes I know how important today is." Arthur replied as he buttoned up his shirt. "Ah yes, you have grown. Of course I had much to do with it, aru." Yao said proudly but then took on a somber look. "It has eight years since our beloved queen had passed away. So, I won't have carry tissues for you this year?" Yao said jokingly. Arthur gave him an empty glare and smiled, "I do not know. No matter how much time passes I may never forget it." Arthur was now tying his cape. "Fetch me some tea will you?" Arthur asked.

"Yes your highness." Yao replied and bowed. He walked out of the room hurriedly.

Arthur was by himself. He opened the drawer in his wardrobe and took out a small picture of his mother. Her brilliant smile and eyes forever captured in time on the simple photograph. "I still miss you. Terribly." He then looked up to the portrait of her and his father. His father passed away when he was very young so he never truly knew him. Some illness took his life. "I miss you as well father. One day I hope we can meet again." And with that he put the photo away. As he stood up Yao came back with his tea.

"Your tea." He said as he handed the cup of Earl Grey to Arthur. "Thank you." Arthur said as he took a sip of his tea. "I'll go and prepare the rest for today's event." Yao said as he walked out the door.

"You should go visit Lumen. She hasn't seen you in while, aru."

"Well with all my duties it is easy to lose track of the time. I'll go visit her before I head off to the ceremony." Arthur stood clacked his boots and headed out the door. He gave Yao a thankful smile as he walked pass.

"So young yet so mature. Why can't all children be like him these days, aru." Suddenly there was a loud screech. "AIYAA! IM YONG SOO YOU BETTER NOT BE SCARING THE MAIDS AGAIN, ARU!" He yelled as he ran to the servant's quarters.

~~~~~~~~UKUS~~~~~~~~~~

Alfred was outside gathering berries for his mother's homemade ice cream. He absolutely loved ice cream: chocolate, strawberry, vanilla hell even pistachio. This time his mother was going to make a multi-berry ice cream which Alfred thought was heavenly. He picked as many as he could. 'Man I can't wait!' Alfred thought to himself when he felt a chill. He turned around but saw that nothing was there.

"That's weird." He said and went back to picking berries. There was a sudden movement and a loud howl. Alfred turned quickly and came face to face with a black malformed creature. It looked like a lion that was ripped open and then reattached with a bear. Alfred could only stare at the terrifying creature until it gave out its bone-chilling howl. His body finally began to function and he threw his basket at the creature out of fear and ran.

"Help! Help!" Alfred yelled out to no one as he ran deeper into the forest. He tried to outmaneuver the beast but whenever he switched direction the beast was already there waiting for him. He was now running blindly, and then it hit him. The creature was playing with him! The beast was waiting for Alfred to waste his energy so it can kill him. 'Oh dear God!' He thought out loud.

He was becoming increasingly tired and began to lose all hope, until he say the lights. They were beckoning him to follow.

"Come with us! We'll help you!"

Alfred had no time to think. He was either going to be killed by 'Fluffy' or the fireflies. He chose the fireflies.

He followed the forbidden lights when suddenly the ground gave way.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Alfred yelled into the air as he fell to his demise. Suddenly the lights surrounded him and twirled at an amazing speed. The merciless gravity no longer held his fate. His exhaustion caught up with him and his vision began to fade. 'Someone help me.' Was all he could think before he was lost into the world of darkness.

~~~~~~~~~UKUS~~~~~~~~~

"Arthur! Arthur!" A familiar voice called.

Arthur turned away from the edge of stable and turned towards the voice, "Lumen what's wrong? I was coming to get you. . ."

"There is no time to explain. Climb on my back quickly!" Lumen said urgently.

"Alright." Was Arthur's only reply as he climbed on her back. And she took off.

~~~~~~~~~~UKUS~~~~~~~~~

"Oh dear! I didn't notice he was injured! You don't think. . ." A fairy said.

"Don't worry Acacia. His injury was of when he fell of the cliff. He won't be infected with the beast's poison." The other stated.

"I hope so Dahlia." Acacia replied.

"Here me are your highness!" Lumen stopped and Arthur dismounted quickly.

"What happened?" He asked as he approached the injured boy. He appeared to be unconscious.

"He was attacked by the Umen Cor! We rescued him but he was injured in the process." Acacia explained.

"Hey are you all righ. . . Oh my God. . ." Arthur couldn't believe it. The boy that lay unconscious in front of him was the boy that had haunted his dreams. His eyes he needed to see his eyes.

"Wake up. Tell me who are you?" He said almost desperately whilst lightly shaking the boy.

Two sky blue eyes opened and stared at him. They were weak and tired.

"Please, tell me. Who are you?" Arthur asked again.

"I'm . . . I'm Al. Alfred." And with that the boy lapsed into his unconscious state once again.

"Lumen! We need to take this boy and give him medical help. Acacia! Dahlia! Fly as fast as you can to the castle and tell Yao to prepare the infirmary." Arthur ordered. He gently placed the boy, Alfred, on Lumen as he also climbed on her back. He held Alfred carefully and told Lumen to go, "Onwards!"

Lumen speed off towards the castle neither one of them noticing an entity watching them closely from behind the trees.

"This isn't good. If brother finds out that Temno has failed he'll go on a killing spree and I don't want to end up cleaning that again." The figure left quickly.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys sorry for not intruding myself earlier. I'm currently writing my first fanfiction! Yay! Anyway for all those who were wondering Arthur is now currently 16 with Alfred being 12. Arthur's mother died when he was 8. The chapter with Alfred's intro is kind of a time skip with him also being 8 years old.<strong>

**My updating will depend on if I get all my work done. I'll try to update at least every week. If not please to don't be mad at me ^^;**

**I was inspired by many Cardverse fanfics and my plethora of Two Steps From Hell music. They are awesome! If you guys would like to see any other pairs let me know. Although I do have some ideas ;D**

**And no they won't have sexy times until they have a relationship and certainly not at this age. So stay tuned :D.**

**Thank you for the reviews Mintbunny07, Renuki, and l Ashuri l.**


	4. Awakening

"YAO!" called out Arthur. They had reached the castle but instead of stopping Lumen proceeded to enter and halt by the infirmary. "Yao! You best be ready with that room!" Arthur called out as the doors burst open. He carried Alfred's limp body bridal style. His broken leg was being bound by Arthur's makeshift cast of his coat. There was a particularly nasty scar on his arm caused by rushing through the branches of the trees; the bleeding was being stopped by Arthur's scarf.

"Aiya! Place him on this bed quickly! I have everything prepared, but I need to know how he was injured." Yao said as he began to remove the scarf and coat off Alfred's injuries.

"According to Acacia and Dahlia he was attacked by the Umbra Cor. . ."

"WHAT? They couldn't possibly have escaped the barrier! It's impenetrable! He was hurt by one of them was he?"Yao asked worriedly.

"No, according to the fairies he was injured by falling off a cliff and running through the branches." Arthur replied as he stared at Alfred hoping he would reawaken.

Yao was now truly shocked. Arthur's mother, Queen Elizabeth, had created that barrier. She had even sacrificed herself to protect the kingdom! Unless someone had found a way to summon more of these demons. . .

"Yes, I know. I'll go tell the palace guards to warn the rest of the kingdom. No one is allowed to head outside these palace walls alone." Arthur said as he headed towards the Throne Room. He stopped and looked over at Alfred one last time before he left. Who ever did that to him would pay.

"After we have waited so long for peace, aru. . ." he shook his head, "now is not the time for worrying! I have to help this child!" Yao began to remove the boy's tattered clothing to apply bandages when he noticed something. "Aiya! This . . . this is impossible." Yao was staring at the boy's chest. Right above the boy's heart was a birthmark; in the shape of a spade.

~~~~~~~~~~UKUS~~~~~~~~~

"Call all of the palace guards to the throne room! There is an urgent manner we need to discuss!" Arthur bellowed.

"But sir, The ceremony!" One of the guards inquired.

"The ceremony can wait. Apparently there has been an attack by the Umbra Cor!"

"WHAT? BUT THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!"

"I thought so too but the Fae saw it. Now hurry!" Arthur ordered his two chamber guards. They hurried away quickly and he commenced his walk to the throne room.

'Why now. Why him?' Arthur thought. 'Was the boy just a random attack? I am going to have to look this up once the meeting is over.' And with that final thought Arthur opened the doors to the throne room.

~~~~~~~~~~UKUS~~~~~~~~~

"Alfred! Alfred F. Jones! Where have you been young man! I have been waiting all day for those berries!" Alfred's mother shouted. Alfred stared wide eyed.

"How did I get here?" He asked.

"What? What do you mean how did you get here? You just got home." Alfred's mother was furious.

"But, but but there was a big black thing and it was chasing me and I FELL! OH MY GOD! I fell down a cliff and then there were fairies and this guy. . !" Alfred was explaining in a very rushed and shocked voice when his mother cut him off.

"Were you daydreaming again? You didn't get a fever did you?" She asked as she placed her hand on his forehead to check his temperature.

"Mom I'm fine! I swear that did happen!" He pleaded.

"But not for long."

"What?" Suddenly everything was dark and bloody. There were screams and blood everywhere. IN the midst of it all was that dark thing.

"You are mine now." It said before it lunged at the terrified Alfred.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Alfred cried in his sleep.

Arthur who was coming back from his meeting sprinted down the hall when he heard Alfred's scream. He ripped the door open to see Yao trying to sedate the kicking and screeching boy.

"Aiya! Wake up! It's all a nightmare!" Yao said to no avail. They boy commenced his struggling.

Arthur approached the boy and pinned his arms. "Alfred, open your eyes!" The boy opened his eyes but they were glazed over. He couldn't see Arthur.

'How should I wake him up!' Arthur thought desperately. A sudden memory appeared.

"If you be my boat, I'll be your sea, a depth of pure blue just to probe curiosity, ebbing and flowing and pushed by a breeze, I live to make you free, I live to make you free. But you can set sail to the west if you want to, and past the horizon till I can't even see you. Far from here where the beaches are wide just leave me your wake to remember you by." That lullaby. His mother had always sung it to him.

Alfred ceased his struggling and stared at the person pinning him. Green. That voice. Was he dead?

Arthur slowly let go of Alfred and noticed that his cheeks were stained with tears. He unconsciously wiped them away. At this Alfred finally came to his senses.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" He yelled as he pushed Arthur away from him. Bad idea. His arm and leg were still hurt. "AHHHHHH!" He shrieked in pain.

Arthur caught himself gracefully and was about to yell at the boy, "Why you!" then he looked Alfred in the eyes. Alfred was terrified; he was hurt and had no idea where he was.

"Calm down. It's alright. No harm will come to you." Arthur consoled him.

Alfred stayed where he was. He didn't believe him. 'That's just great.' Arthur thought to himself.

"Where *sniff* where am I?" Alfred asked tentatively.

"You are in the infirmary. If you want a more precise location you are in the infirmary of the Castle of Spades." Arthur replied.

Alfred's face went from one of terror to one of shock. "WHAT? HO-HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE?" Alfred tried to stand and ended up hurting himself, again.

"Calm yourself. I'm not entirely sure. My fairies were able to bring you to my stables and from there I brought you here." Then a thought occurred to him, "Where are you from?"

"I'm from Marecia a small village miles from here." Alfred answered.

"That makes no sense." Arthur remarked. Marecia is to the west of the Spades kingdom while the Umbra Cor's barrier was to the east. Why would one of those travel all the way there. Not only that but to keep itself hidden with no attacks. This was leading nowhere.

"What?" Alfred innocently asked.

"It's nothing. Ah, yes I haven't introduced myself to you. My name is Prince Arthur Kirkland." Arthur gave a slight bow as he introduced himself.

If Alfred was shocked before he was blown away by now. "WHAT? P-P-PRINCE! I'M SORRY FOR PUSHING YOU AND MAKING YOU GO THROUGH ALL THIS TROUBLE." Alfred said flustered.

"I did most of the healing." Yao grumbled as he walked in with Alfred's food.

Arthur smiled; he was adorable, "Do not worry yourself. I'm guessing that you are hungry, are you not?" He asked as a loud grumble emitted from Alfred's stomach.

"I will take that as a yes."

Alfred ate his food with good vigor. This food was amazing! It almost gave his mother's cooking a run for its money.

"We'll speak later." Arthur announced and walked out of the room.

"Prince Arthur there's an important matter which we need to discuss." Yao said quietly.

"What is it Yao? Speak up." Arthur asked.

"When I was healing the boy I noticed he had a birthmark."

"Yao many people have birthmarks including me." Arthur laughed lightly at this. 'How in the world was this important?'

"Exactly sire. He has the same birthmark as you in the same location, right above the heart."

Arthur's eyes widened. "But that's not possible. Only royals have those marks!"

"Yes that is what concerns me." Yao responded. "We need to keep a close eye on our new friend. I think the reason the creature came after him was not to kill him."

"I'm heading to the Royal Library." Arthur said quickly. He turned on his heel and walked briskly away.

'It is him! This is who I have been waiting for. But for what? For now I'll just keep the lad safe. Mother where are you when I need you?' He thought to himself.

"Guards make sure no one gets in or out of these doors." Yao ordered the guards.

"Yes sir!" they replied.

Yao walked away to his chamber. He would need to confer with the scrolls.

~~~~~~~~~UKUS~~~~~~~~

Alfred finished eating and then began to think.

'It was him. That guy in his dreams was Arthur, there's no question about it.'

He looked over at his injured arm and leg. He wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.

"Ah man! Mom's going to be worried sick! I gotta tell her where I am!" Alfred moved to quickly and his vision began to swim. "After a nap I'll. . .tell. . .her. . ." And once more Alfred fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AHAHAHA! Mysteries! I have a tendency to do that. Maybe I should change the genre to mystery XD There meeting was maybe more or less epic than you probably thought it was going to be. I tried to make it realistic and funny. I wonder who's the bastard who was trying to kidnap poor little Alfie. Only time will tell :O Ah snap if you can guess the real name of Alfred's home town you get a cookie!<br>**

**Thanks for the reviews Renuki, OMGitsgreen, sweetyamiyugigirl, Mintbunny07, IceQueenMirrorQueen, simply anonymous and l Ashuri l. ;)**


	5. Hidden

"I don't believe this, aru." Yao said in disbelief. The ancient scrolls that held all of the kingdom's history and prophecies had an excerpt missing.

"I feared it was this one! Aiya! This is no use at all! Al this says is that a royal by blood and a royal by soul will meet! And what become best friends? It doesn't help that this odd symbol doesn't appear in any of the other texts." He stared at the symbol. It was a golden circle with protruding peaks giving it the image of a sun. There were twelve peaks but it had four main peaks. The South held the diamond symbol, the East held the Heart symbol, the North held the Club symbol and the West held the symbol of Spades. There were four spades who all met in the center with their tops. Going across them was a white cross going down the middle of it cutting the circle into fourths. The segments of the cross cut the spades in half. But smack dab in the middle of it all was a J for Joker.

"Odd that a symbol predominant with the kingdom of Spades would carry the Joker's sign." Said a voice behind him.

"Ah Prince Arthur, it is quite odd but that is not what confuses me. I'm afraid to say that I've hit a wall of taurons, aru."

"Same as I. I was fortunate enough to find books with even a sentence about this. It seems to me that someone removed every article they could find about this." Arthur confirmed.

A guard walks in with a bruise on his face.

"Good lord, what happened Captain Lewis?" Arthur asked. This was one of his best guards.

"Your . . . guest threw a tantrum." Lewis replied.

Arthur stifled a giggle. "Oh really now?"

"Yes, apparently he wanted to write a letter to his mother but when we told him that he could not for medical reasons he tried to get out of bed. When I tried to sedate him he . . . well . . . did this?" He points to his bruised face.

"The boy must pack quite the punch, aru." Yao said as he failed to hide his laughter.

Arthur smiled in amusement but quickly stifled it, "Well we cannot have that can we? I'll personally give him what he needs and have a stern talk with him. Thank you Captain Lewis you may go now."

"You're welcome your majesty." Captain Lewis bows and continues on his patrol.

"Yao if you manage to find anything, even in the slightest, let me know immediately." Arthur said as he took some paper and a pen form the desk and headed to Alfred's room.

"Yes your majesty. IM YONG SOO! I need your assistance!" Yao called out.

"What is it, daze?" Im Yong Soo replied as he walked into the room.

"I need you to find out all you can about Alfred F. Jones and his family. Be it straight from the boy, his family, books or gossip for all I care." Yao stated.

"Will you put your hair up in ponytails if I do?" Im Yong Soo said playfully.

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" Yao yelled.

"Well then I don't wanna do it anymore." Im Yong yawned.

"Aiya! Fine! I'll never understand what goes through that odd head of yours!" Yao finally agreed.

"Woo! I'm on my way now, daze." He ran out of the room at such speed it left Yao flabbergasted.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~UKUS~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Knock Knock" Arthur said as he knocked on the door yet let himself in anyways. He noticed Alfred was facing away from the door.

"I said I don't want to talk with anyone until I get to write to my mom!" Alfred yelled. He turned to face the intruder only to be left speechless when the prince was in front of him.

"I would prefer it if you didn't clobber any more of my guards. I need them to protect the kingdom you see." Arthur stated seriously whilst hiding his amused smirk.

Alfred's face flushed with embarrassment and stared at the bed covers as if they were the most interesting thing he had ever seen in his entire life.

"S-sorry." He stuttered quietly.

Arthur smiled fondly at Alfred. The boy reminded him so much of a puppy. "It's alright. But please refrain from hitting them."

Alfred nodded in agreement but still kept his gaze low.

Arthur stared at him for a bit until he remembered why he came here in the first place, "Ah yes, I brought this so you could write you your dear mother while you recover. Rest assured I'll send my fastest postman to deliver the letter."

Alfred lifted up his head and gave Arthur the brightest smile Arthur had ever seen.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Alfred squeed (Is that possible XD) and tried to hug Arthur but he stopped him.

"We don't want you hurting yourself more now do we?" Arthur smiled.

"Oh hahaha. But still thanks a lot man! Uh I mean, Prince Arthur." Calling Arthur a price had an odd sensation on Alfred's mouth.

"Well in public." Arthur replied.

"So I can just call you Arthur then?" Alfred asked with his eyes wide.

"As I said you will address me as Prince Arthur in public and just Arthur in private. Saves time." Arthur replied.

"WOO!" Alfred fist bumped the air with his good arm.

"Now settle down. Dinner will soon be ready and you should get started on your letter."

"Yeah, you're right." Alfred took the paper and pen from Arthur, "Thanks again." Alfred smiled at him thankfully.

"You're welcome." Arthur said as he headed out of the room. His smile. It was exactly the same as in the dream, no, it was brighter. Arthur smiled to himself as he walked down the hall.

~~~~~~~~~~~UKUS~~~~~~~~~~

Alfred watched as Arthur left the room. 'It has to be him. He had the voice.' Alfred thought to himself.

"Well gotta start on mom's letter! How am I going to explain this? I know I'll draw her pictures! She loves my pictures!" Alfred exclaimed as he started to write the letter.

_Dear Mom and Matt,_

_Don't worry I'm ok. I'm at the Castle of Spades can you believe that? I met the prince and everything! Let me start from the beginning. I was pickin berries for your ice cream, my favorite but you already know that, when this big black lion thing jumped out of nowhere! I tried to fight it off like the hero I am but it was too strong. I started to run but it was no use he was catching up! Then these floating lights like the ones I told you about when I was little appeared and told me to follow them. I know you said never to do that but what else could I do. I followed them and I fell off a cliff! The next thing I knew I was in this castle. My leg and arm are injured but not so bad. Prince Arthur is actually a pretty nice guy._

Alfred looked at his letter. "Should I include that he looks like the guy in my dreams? Nah she'll think I finally lost it." He continued,

_Save me some ice cream and tell Mattie I'm ok. Thanks_

_Love, Alfred_

Alfred folded up the letter as best as he could and placed it in the envelope. He drew a couple of pictures what had happened and what he saw in the castle. He sealed the letter and placed it on the nightstand.

"I hope she gets the letter." Alfred said suddenly getting homesick. A couple of tears began to roll down his face.

"What if that thing finds them! Oh no! I can't let that happen! Why didn't I think about that before!" He tried getting out of the bed in a futile attempt. "What kind of hero am I?" Alfred asked himself. He grabbed the pillow and silently cried at his uselessness.

~~~~~~~~~~~UKUS~~~~~~~~~~~

Arthur walked in Alfred's room to announce that dinner was ready only to find him clutching the pillow tightly and shaking.

"Alfred what's wrong?" Arthur asked alarmed. He walked over to Alfred but couldn't decide whether to pat his head or wait for an answer. Luckily he didn't have to wait long.

"I'm w-w-worried ab-bout *sniff* my mom and M-matt." Alfred said through his sobs. He wiped away his tears but they just kept on coming.

Arthur felt his heart clench at this. He wanted to help the boy keep his mother safe to prevent what had happened to his mother. "Don't worry. I'll send soldiers there immediately. I just need you to tell me where in Marecia you live."

Alfred took deep breaths and tried to be as calm as possible as he spoke, "Well we live on the edge of Marecia. There are two sectors: Columbia and Newenland. If you ask the people for Columbia they will tell you where that is. We run a bakery called 'Old Glory'. Please keep them safe."

"You have my word." Arthur said. He petted Alfred's hair and said, "Don't worry they'll be alright", and walked off.

"At least one of them." Alfred said as he stared at the letter that would never reach its recipient.

~~~~~~~~~~UKUS~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Captain Lewis assemble your men. I need to you escort the family of Alfred here safely. I fear that the creature will go after them." Arthur ordered.

"Yes your majesty." He bowed and ran to the training yards.

"MEN WE HAVE AN URGENT ORDER FROM THE PRINCE! TWENTY OF YOU WILL COME WITH ME." Captain Lewis yelled at the soldiers.

Twenty volunteers ran up to him ready in their uniforms.

"We may encounter a savage beast and some of you may be injured or die. But we will fight to protect the kingdom, her majesty's legacy and Prince Arthur!"

"Hurrah! Hurrah!" The soldiers chanted. They ran to their horses and began the ride to Marecia.

* * *

><p><strong>Ah snap. Drama, drama, drama. XD I'm going to say this now I might end up killing off Alfred's mother because she'll be in the way of the plot but I have not decided that yet : Matthew is safe don't worry. Sorry for the wait. Had a lot of stuff to do with A.P. Calc and all XD. I have over 100 in my Geography class. All thanks to Hetalia XD. Anyway byes until next time :3**

**Thanks for the reviews Friendly-Shadow and IceQueenMirrorQueen.**

**IceQueenMirrorQueen you get a cookie courtesy of England :D**

**America: DON'T DO IT!**

**England: Shut up you bloody git! They are delicious!**

**America: Like couch stuffing**

**England: WHY YOU!**

***Commence sexual tension* XD**


	6. Mother

The horses were running at full speed towards the village of Marecia. The soldiers hoped that nothing terrible had happened to the inhabitants of the village, including Alfred's family. But the twitching of the horses told them otherwise. Suddenly there was a loud roar followed by shrieks and screams.

"FASTER!" Captain Lewis yelled to his horse. The horse sensing the urgency in his master's voice found his inner strength and ran off ahead of the rest of the group. As he approached the village he noticed people were fleeing. Then looking off in the Columbia section he noticed many destroyed buildings.

"Merciful God" was all he could say as he neared his destination. He caught sight of the bakery and noticed that it was on fire. A young boy ran out holding his mother's hand tightly. Captain Lewis noticed the woman was bleeding heavily.

"Run Matthew! Leave me here. Run! Don't turn around!" The woman yelled at her son just as the horrid creature burst from the bakery. The flames seemed to have to effect on the creature. Why would it? It came straight from hell.

The woman then collapsed. Matthew stopped and tried to make her stand up, "Mom! Get up!"

The woman lay of the ground gasping for air, "R-run r-run, find Al *wheeze* Alfred." Her blood was pooling around her. The scent of it drove the creature mad.

"NO I WON'T LEAVE YOU!" Matthew cried as it charged. Well Lewis wouldn't have any of this.

He pulled out his sword and without dismounting charged at the hideous beast of nightmares. With all his might he plunged his sword deep into the creature's neck. It began to wail and screech in pain yet it still headed towards the small boy. Lewis jumped off his horse and grabbed the hilt and sliced the neck in two. The head rolled off the beast. Its wicked grin was still there even as it turned to ash. It had no more use.

"Mom wake up! Mom!" Matthew kept on calling. His mother's heart was barely beating and her breathing was mere gasps.

"Y-you're a big boy now, *gasp* don't cry *gasp* find y-your broth-ther."

"We'll both find him! You just need to get better! Didn't you promise him your special ice cream? *sniff* Didn't you promise *sniff* that we would always be t-together!" Tears were falling from his eyes but he refused to wipe his eyes in fear that once he closed them she would disappear. Lewis could only stare and watch. The poison of the beast was in her. He could do nothing.

"I-I'm sorry Mattie *cough* I c-can't. Remember *wheeze* that I-I love you *gasp* both." Her vibrant blue eyes turned dull and her hand lost its grip. Her beating heart ceased and her shallow breath halted. Her sun kissed skin grew pale and blue. She was no longer there.

"Mom. . .mama. . .wake up. WAKE UP! WAKE UP!" Matthew called out to her in vain. He tried to shake her awake in his desperation. At this point Lewis tried to restrain and calm the boy.

"Stop that! She's gone now. Let her rest in peace!" That came out a little harsh. Matthew seemed to notice him for the first time.

"Who are you? Why didn't you save my mom! You're a soldier! WHY DIDN'T YOU SAVE HER!" Matthew collapsed into a heap of sobs. He didn't care who saw, he didn't care what they thought. She was gone and that's all that mattered.

"She was injured by that monster. Whenever they harm their prey they secrete poison through their teeth and claws. Even if I had administered first aid she would have just suffered more." Lewis explained solemnly. He had killed the beast but felt no victory. They were too late. He had to report this immediately.

"What? I don't understand, what is that thing?" Matt looked up at him terrified and confused.

"That was an Umbra Cor. A bloodthirsty race set on destroying and killing anything they can get their filthy jaws on. They were supposed to be wiped out of existence years ago. But as you can see they are back." Matthew stared in shock. His mother said they were legends! But why? Why did they get attacked.

"Would you like to bury her?" Lewis asked. Matthew looked at his mother's lifeless body before he answered.

"Yes. L-let's burry her by my dad." Matthew stood up as they soldier picked up his mother. He led them to a small grave with the words 'To a loving husband and amazing father, Here lies Thomas Jones.'

Matthew began to dig with his hands, "Her name was Emily". A pang of sadness went through the soldier's heart. He walked into the shed by the house and was lucky to find two shovels. He brought them out and handed one to Matthew who already had a small hole done.

"It would be easier this way." Lewis said as he began to dig. Matthew took the other shovel and dug as well. But then a voice called out to him.

"Sir! We are taking the injured to the nearest hospitals and neighboring villages!" One of the solder's called out.

Lewis halted his digging to reply, "Alright then! I'll meet with you later. I am occupied at the moment."

"Aye sir!" The soldier saluted and went on his way.

They had finished digging the hole and had placed his mother's body. Matthew's face was still covered in tears while a few sobs escaped from his quivering mouth. He held to his mother's hand. He didn't want to let go knowing that once he did he would never see her again.

"You have to let her go now." Lewis said to Matthew. Matthew's back stiffened but he complied. He let go of his mother's hand and walked away from the site. Lewis continued to fill the hole mechanically. He was about ready to pack and leave when Matthew appeared once more.

"Wait." He stopped. "Let me bury her with this." Matthew held out two white lilies. "These were her favorite flowers. She grew them behind the house. These are the last ones left." He was about to place both flowers on the grave.

"You should keep one as a memoir." Lewis explained to Matthew. Keeping something that represents his mom would help him deal with the sorrow.

"You're right." Matthew placed a single flower on the grave. He noticed that the soldier had placed a small cross on the grave with the word 'Emily' inscribed on it. He gave the soldier a small smile in appreciation. Her last words rung in his head "Remember that I-I love you both." Both. How was he going to tell Alfred. On no, Alfred!

"D-did they get you A-Alfred. Oh God. No why you stupid, stupid idiot! Why did you have to run off! Some hero!" He was all alone now.

"Alfred. Oh that's right. You're his brother aren't you! I wasn't expecting a twin though." Lewis now had a good view of the lad. He looked just like Alfred but with longer hair and darker eyes, almost an ocean blue.

"Wait. . .you know where Alfred is!" Matthew exclaimed hopefully. Maybe, maybe his brother was alive and well.

"Yes he is at the kingdom healing—"

"He's hurt! Did one of those things get him too?" Matthew asked fear once again settling in his stomach.

"Well he almost was but some of our 'friends' were there and helped him." Lewis then realized that there was a huge gap in his story.

"How did he get there without anyone noticing?" Matthew asked.

"That I can't explain to you but I was ordered to bring you to him." Lewis replied. "And my name is Lewis Stameson, Captain of the Spades army." He bowed.

"Wait, why would soldiers of the Royal Spades Army come to find the brother of a commoner?" Matthew asked confused of the whole ordeal. His brother was alive and well and soldiers came here to find him!

"Because it was a direct order from his majesty the Prince of Spades." Lewis replied like it was the most obvious answer.

Matthews mouth went slack and his eyes went wide. 'The Prince!'

"I have spent more time than necessary! Now come, we must reunite you with your brother and I must report this to the Prince." Lewis said extending his hand. Matthew took it apprehensively only to be yanked on top of a horse. "Don't fail me now Sue. Off to the kingdom!" Lewis said to his horse. She neighed and shot towards the kingdom.

~~~~~~~~~UKUS~~~~~~~~~

"Prince Arthur!" Yao called. Arthur was sitting in his study surrounded by mountains of books dealing with the Umbra Cor.

"What is it Yao? Have they found Alfred's family?" Arthur asked hopefully.

"Well I have received word that the village was attacked by the Umbra Cor. There were many casualties and injured. I don't know the status of Alfred's family." Yao responded.

Arthur felt his heart clench. How was he going to tell Alfred that his family was dead? He knows the feeling of losing a mother and father but he had no siblings. He could only guess that pain. Even then he still had Yao to care for him. Alfred would have no one.

"Oh yes and the King of Diamonds decided today of all days to drop us a nice surprise visit."

Arthur's jaw dropped and his worry was replaced with pure resentment and anger, "What the hell is that bloody git doing here!" he roared.

"Young man! Watch your tongue, aru." Yao scolded.

"I agree with your advisor mon ami." A pompous voice was heard.

Arthur turned slowly and forbiddingly. "Who gave you permission to enter my study, Francis." He said darkly.

The man approached Arthur with a gait that yelled 'I am far superior that you in every way'. His hair was long blonde and wavy. It reminded him of silk, bad thing it was such a grotesque person. He had blue eyes that seemed to make the sky weep in shame. But that voice. All who heard him said his voice was that of angels. To Arthur it was like a demon straight from the Diamond Kingdom. He considered this place hell. And to top it off he had the most ridiculous flirty personality he had ever seen.

"Well normally I would like to chat with my ally but I have some urgent business that I need to talk to you about." His teasing voice turned into one of seriousness. Something Arthur thought was impossible.

"I have heard that you are also being plagued by the Umbra Cor, no?"

Arthur was once again shocked. How did this pompous bastard know about this? "How, how did you know that?"

"Well let's just say a little bird told me." The King replied.

"So you learned this from flirting with the locals and listening through gossip?" Arthur replied coyly.

"Well not quite, but close. There have been sightings of them at my kingdom as well. At first I thought the locals were losing their poor minds. That was until the people began to disappear. Through witnesses we discovered that it indeed was the Umbra Cor. I decided to come to you first since your kingdom has quite the experience with these vile creatures. And I have something you might find interesting. I came unannounced since I thought that you may not have suffered the same problems as I but it seems we are on the same boat mon ami." Francis quickly explained.

Arthur was about to reply when the door slammed open, "Your majesties, they are back."

* * *

><p>I<strong> almost forgot about this chapter ^^; I thought it was finished but it had a good chunk missing. Sorry for the delay. Alfred wasn't involved at all in this chapter. Let's just say he was taking another nap. I wasn't expecting this chapter to be so long, especially CanadaMatthew's part. And France makes his entrance Huzzah! As in their age Arthur is 16, Alfred and Matthew are 12 and Francis is 18.**

**Anyway thanks for the reviews Mintbunny07, Renuki, Eternally1Yours, l Ashuri l and Kraut. Please keep on reviewing :)**


	7. Our Mother, Who Art In Heaven

_Arthur was about to reply when the door slammed open, "Your majesties, they are back."_

_~~~~~UKUS~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Arthur who was sitting down launched himself from his seat and approached Yao, "Where are they?"

"They are in the main entrance. We are taking them to the kitchen to eat, aru." Yao replied as he bowed.

"Well Francis we'll continue this discussion later." Arthur began to walk towards the kitchen.

"What do you mean? I love drama. What else could be more interesting than zhis?" Francis said following Arthur.

"Alright fine come with me. Either way, Captain Lewis and Alfred's twin brother may have some information concerning the Umbra Cor."

"Who is this Alfred?" Francis asked.

"I'll explain later. Follow me." Arthur said even though Francis was planning on it.

"As you say mon cheri." Francis chimed only to earn Arthur's famous glare.

~~~~~~~~~UKUS~~~~~~~~~~~~

Matthew was staring at the bowl of warm soup in front of him. '_Where is he_?' He thought to himself. He wanted to see Alfred. He needed to tell him what happened. He kept staring at the bowl hoping that Alfred would appear.

"Hey are you aright Matthew?" Lewis asked him worriedly. Was the boy sick? He had hardly touched his food let alone eaten any of it. He had eaten the same soup and it was delicious.

"It's just that Alfred didn't have a chance to say goodbye . . ." Matthew said softly imagining what his brother's reaction to the news would be. Matthew wondered if Alfred would cry. Matthew definitely wouldn't because he was sure he cried away all of his tears.

Lewis stared sadly at Matthew when the door opened to reveal Yao followed by two elegantly dressed people. Matthew guessed they were the royals. One was adorned in the Royal Spades outfit with its national color blue. The other was dressed in the Royal Diamond ensemble with a bright orange crown to top it off. They looked quite funny standing next to each other. The one in the spade's outfit spoke first, "Are you Matthew brother of Alfred?"

"Yes." Matthew replied shyly.

Arthur noticed the boy seemed intimidated by him. He then noticed they were one person short. Their mother was missing.

"Where's your mother?" He asked.

Matthew's face went pale and his hands covered his face, "S-she's gone." He sobbed.

Arthur's face went blank and his mind went back to that time, with his mother. All the memories of her spun in his head: when he was a baby, when they went out to the garden to watch the roses, when they played pretend (she was the only one who believed him about the faeries), or when she sang to him her lullaby (I_f you'll be my star I'll be your sky, You can hide underneath me and come out at night. . ._) and then the day when she died. He still missed her terribly. All he could say was, "Oh. . ."

"Mon Dieu Arthur. That's not how you treat to something like zis! Especially you! Have more compassion. Are you alright mon cheri? What is your name?" He asked Matthew.

Matthew looked up at the Diamond royal. His expression was soft and caring. His face was that of an older man with a hint of a beard on his chin. His eyes were blue just like Alfred's. Alfred! Matthew nodded and replied, "My name's Matthew. Where's my brother?"

Arthur shook himself from the reverie and looked at Matthew. "He is in the guest room. I will take you to him." Arthur said keeping his composure. He signaled for them to follow him to the room. Matthew stood up and followed close behind. Francis walked closely by Matthew who seemed to enjoy the presence.

'This is getting interesting.' Francis thought to himself.

Yao was left in the kitchen. Within two days their peace had been all but destroyed. Hopefully they wouldn't have to lose another royal.

~~~~~~~~~~~UKUS~~~~~~~~~~~`

Alfred was once again staring at the door. He hoped the hinges would move and open the door. He hoped he would see two smiling faces safe and sound. 'Were they alright? Did they get hurt? Are they safe? Was it his fault?' He had contemplated this for a while now. After all if it weren't for being cowardly his family wouldn't be in danger. His eyes began to tear up but he quickly brushed them away.

"I can't think like that! Heroes don't think like that! They don't blame themselves, pout and cry all day. No they face the world!" Alfred said to himself. Giving himself a pep talk seemed to be the only thing he could do at this point.

He turned to the window by the bed for the umpteenth time. He would occasionally glance between the door and the window for any sign of the two figures he wanted to see. He sometimes would glance and the letter. It was neatly folded within the unsealed envelope. Alfred would take the letter out and reread its contents hoping that in a way he was mentally sending his words to his mother and brother. He then would carefully fold the letter, almost as if his mother's life depended on it, and placed it back inside the envelope.

"I know what to do!" He said to himself. He sat up slowly taking care not to jostle his injuries and inched off the bed. He grabbed one of the pillows and dropped it on the ground before him; he then gently placed his uninjured foot on the pillow and slowly brought the other one down. He placed his hands together palm to palm and stared up at the window.

"Hey God or whoever is out there listening, I know I don't talk to you as often as my mom says I should but I really need you to listen now. Can you keep my mom and Mattie safe? I mean Mattie's always been good and nice. And my mom she's super sweet and cooks super awesome. But if it's too late," He holds back the tears threatening to fall, "I hope they are happily in Heaven and that they wait for me, Amen." Alfred finished his prayer and then let his head fall on the bed. He was too tired to climb back up.

"Don't worry Matthew is safe." A familiar voice said to him. He spun around but saw no one.

"Who's there?" He called out tentatively while scanning the area. There was no one in sight. He tried to stand but it was futile given his current condition.

He didn't notice the ball of light that glowed softly behind him. He didn't see it as it grew and took a more humanoid shape. A hand reached out and patted Alfred on the shoulder. Alfred turned around quickly and was shocked at what he saw, "MOM!"

* * *

><p><strong>AHHHHHHHH SNAP! Well that was quite the huge delay. I'm so sorry DX This chapter is also short _ but I realized this would be a better way since it a cliffhanger ;D. I'm so mean. I have the memory of a clam just saying. I couldn't even remember my Calculus take home test . Anyways I hope to have the next chapter done by Saturday! I swear! And yes Alfred was knocked out for a day and woke up the next. More explanation will be provided in the next chapter ;D Kung Fu Panda 2 gave me inspirations XD Why mama why?<br>**

**Anyways thanks for the reviews: Mintbunny07, Renuki, l Ashuri l, kitlinausa and IceQueenMirrorQueen ! Your reviews are appreciated :)**


	8. Revelation

_He didn't notice the ball of light that glowed softly behind him. He didn't see it as it grew and took a more humanoid shape. A hand reached out and patted Alfred on the shoulder. Alfred turned around quickly and was shocked at what he saw, "MOM!"_

The figure of light smiled, "Yes Alfred is it me. I'm so glad you are alive."

Alfred noticed Matthew wasn't there, "Where's Matt? And why are you glowing? Do have some awesome super powers that you used to fight off evil?" Alfred said excitedly.

Her smile faded, he's so innocent, she thought, "Alfred, honey, I'm no longer with you. I have joined your father. . . " was all she said.

Alfred lost all ability to move he slumped backwards the bed giving him the only support. His mom was. . .she was. . ." W-where's Matt?" He asked again fear gripping his heart.

Her sad eyes lit up a bit and she replied, "He's alive a kind soldier decided to bring Matthew here." But the sad smile never left, "Alfred I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I left you and Matthew alone." She approached Alfred, took him in her arms and hugged him tightly. A comforting warmth radiated from her, one of love. "I'll always be with you. Both of you. I love you Alfred my little boy."

"H-hey Matt's only a few minutes older. A-and I'm not a kid anymore." Alfred said with a sad smile as tears trickled down his eyes. This can't be it.

"Yes I know but you'll still be my energetic little man." She pulled away slightly from the hug and noticed the extent of his injuries. "This is my last gift to you Alfred."

She kissed his forehead and placed a hand on his injured legs. A new warmth enveloped his leg it was soothing. Then the energy shot up his leg and through his injured arm. The small scratches and bruises disappeared instantly. The cut began to mend with only a small almost transparent scar as a reminder of the ordeal. The broken bones in his leg connected and became one. The energy stopped flowing and the warthm left. He was healed but still sat on the ground unmoving staring at his mother's spirit in awe.

"Many adcentures await you and Matthew. Difficulties will come and go but always remember who you are. You are part of something greater that I never knew would happen. Please Alfred, be safe and don't do anything stupid." She said with a playful smile.

"No promises." Alfred replied when he noticed that his mother had begun to fade. "H-hey, hey where are you going?" Alfred tried to stand but she signaled him not to.

"I am out of time."

"No! You can't go! Stay longer! What about Matt?" Alfred begged.

"I can't stay any longer. I've already said goodbye to Mattie. I've done what I had come to do and that was to say I love you. Haha that rhymed." She smiled her smile at him. The smile could warm the heart of the most coldhearted monster. "And I'll be late for the tea party with the Queen." And with that she faded completely.

Alfred stared at where his mother once stood. His mind was on overdrive. It catapaulted between what he had seen and what his mother's last words were for him, You are part of something greater. . . What in the name of Joker could she possibly mean?

The door opened and Alfred turned his head toward it. He saw Arthur with a confused look on his face on why Alfred was on the floor, some brightly colored royal he guessed and his eyes finally landed on Matthew. "Matt." Alfred said silently.

"Alfred!" Matthew exclaimed. He ran towards Alfred who was trying to stand just to be tackled down by Matthew in his crushing hug.

"Ah! He is injured don't be so rough." Arthur cautioned.

Matthew let Alfred go immediately. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Poor Matthew chanted over and over.

Alfred just smiled, "It's ok Matt. Are you alright?"

Matthew's face became saddened, "I'm fine but mom is . . . mom is. . ."

"Happy." Alfred finished for Matthew. They all gave Alfred confused looks. Matthew stared at Alfred and an understanding only possible by being twin brothers, passed through them.

"I understand." Matthew said and hugged Alfred tightly. Alfred hid his face on his brother's shoulder obviously trying to hide the fact that he was crying.

Arthur and Francis stood dumbstruck and speechless on what they should do. Eventually Arthur pulled Francis outside the room and closed the door.

"Why did you do zhat? It was just getting good." Francis pouted. Theu two boys looked adorable together. He almost wanted to jump in there and hug them as well.

"Let them have some time alone." He said to the pouting Diamond royal_. You damn pervert_. Arthur thought to himself.

"Either way we still need to discuss with Captain Lewis on anything else he has found out and what battle plan we should have." Arthur explained.

"Ah yes, mon ami, zhat is a good idea. You impress me every day." Francis teased.

Arthur turned around and glared intensely at the man, "Keep your land's language and comments to yourself." And they walked away.

~~~~~~~~~UKUS~~~~~~~~~~~

"Captain Lewis." Arthur called. Lewis approached the two royals seated at the conference table. He bowed and sat down as well. "Yes your majesties?"

"Did you find out anything about the situation plaguing us?" Arthur asked.

"Well according to some of the survivors there had been sightings of them but the people thought it was just all tall tales created by the youngsters. Many people began to disappear or were chased by black figures but no one knew what they were. Many thought they were just bears or big wolves. Many tried to hunt them down to no avail. After Alfred's disappearance they went on a search in the forest to find him but found nothing but his basket. They saw the odd tracks on the ground which the expert hunters concluded that it came neither from a bear or wolf or anything that lives in the forest. The people began to fear the truth. The day after the search they searched for him once more and yet again to no avail but this time some of the searchers went missing. One was found with his throat torn open and another was found with his insides missing. They were recently killed." Here Lewis stopped briefly to let it all sink in.

" They also noticed black liquid all over the area of the killing. It was the poison. The forest was banned from all people and the search for Alfred ceased much to his family's disdain. But today there were not two, not three but four of them attacking the village. Most of the damage was caused on the Columbia side. The people were defenseless against the creatures. Thankfully they had guardian spirits that protected the area from magical attacks, the eagle, bear, deer and wolf. Alfred and Matthew's mother was killed in her effort to save Matthew. We buried her next to her late husband. Those two only have each other now." Lewis finished his explanation.

"This is not good. Not only are there more of them but they are attacking the villages! We need to recruit more troops and train them to fight the Umbra Cor. Go on Captain Lewis assemble all of the higher ups with experience that you can find. And thank you." Arthur nodded to him. Lewis bowed and left.

"What about zeh children?" Francis asked.

"Well I can't just leave them in the city to starve, especially not Alfred." At this he earned a quizzical look from Francis. "He apparently has something to do with my kingdom." He clarified but blushed slightly. Francis noticed but decided to ignore it. . ._for now._

"Well I guess I can find them some sort of work to do in the kingdom. Yao always needs help and that nephew of his usually ends up slacking off." Arthur suggested.

"Hopefully, not pirates." Francis snickered.

"You git! Don't bring that up. It was just a childish dream. A fantasy any child could've wanted." Arthur argued.

"Ah yes little Arthur wanted to be a pirate king but now holds council with the Fae and the unicorns." He teased further.

"I swear you bloody tart that I will sock your stupid face of yours into oblivion. Bloody hell I may even be doing you a favor." Arthur replied. They continued their argument as Yao watched them from where he stood.

"And to think they are best friends, aru." He sighed. He would have to tell Arthur of what he had learned about Alfred and his family. But now he would just let them be. It was almost dinner time anyway.

* * *

><p><strong>HUZZAH I DID IT! Ok maybe a day late but I did it! I got a new phone since my old one decided to be a hater :c Was it just me or did the holidays make you want to look up some thanksgiving Hetalia. *Imagines America in a Native American costume and England in a puritan costume* Someone really needs to make one of those :O<strong>

**Thanks for the reviews Renuki, and l Ashuri l very much appreciated :)**


	9. Wait for me

**I am so sorry for my fail at updates DX I have been busy with projects and finals that there was hardly any time for me to devote to this. I have many chapters written down but none of them are actually typed ¬_¬ Procrastination ftf. Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter I was also debating making another fanfic but we'll see ;)**

"YAO!" Yong Soo called out. Yao turned around to see his nephew charging towards him. Yao ducked as his nephew tried to tackle him. He landed with a loud thud and groaned, "Ahh! Why did you do that, daze?"

"I'd rather not have my royal garment dirtied, aru." Yao replied.

"Whatever old man. Anyways, I got some amazing dirt—I mean information of that Alfred kid! Daze!" Yong Soo exclaimed.

This gained Yao's curiosity, "Like what?" Hopefully it wasn't something stupid like his favorite animal.

"Well apparently his dad was an explorer, he was super well known in the kingdom. Apparently on one of his voyages he met his wife." He began to explain.

"What is this some sappy love story, aru?" Yao said annoyed.

"Hey don't interrupt. And you are just jealous that my love stories are better (Korean dramas XD). Anyway when I tried looking her up in the files I couldn't find anything on her, well not anything before she was married,"

"I could have told you that much." Yao said. He needed to prepare dinner and this nephew was wasting his time with things he had already figured out.

"What did I say about interrupting, Daze?" The boy exclaimed.

Yao sighed and waved his hand for the boy to continue his 'tale of information'.

"As I was saying, there wasn't anything about her. . .until I found this!" He pulled out an interesting parchment of paper. I didn't look familiar and it wasn't a scroll from the royal library or the secret department where all the private information was held.

"Where in the world did you get that, aru?" Yao said taking the papers from his nephew. He noticed an interesting seal on it. I appeared to be an eagle with a rose in its beak. Call him crazy but even though the seal was faded to the point of blurriness, he swore the rose had a blue tint to it.

"You know here and there. I know people. Well the people I know, know some people who had stuff like this," He pointed to the parchment, "Apparently his mother was from the Natives of Marecia. They believed in spirits and all that fun stuff. See her name is written on there. And next to it is her husband's name." He opened the parchment to the specified page and pointed out their names.

"The guy I got this from said he found it in some river and that's why it's all faded and crumpled. I couldn't figure out anything else from this but I thought you could. Oh yeah and the guy said something about a prophesy about one meeting another and something about catching, but then again the guy was senile so I ignored him, daze." Yong Soo finished explaining.

Yao looked the parchment over. I was severely damaged in some parts and legible in others. The characters and form of writing point to an ancient form of writing. "It may take me some time but I'm pretty sure I can decipher the contents." Yao tucked the papers safely in his clothing and began to walk away. 'I must inform the prince about this as soon as I can.'

"Hey don't forget our deal, daze!" Yong Soo smirked.

Yao groaned and turned around, "Fine, aru."

~~~~~~~~~~~~UKUS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Arthur was heading towards Yao's study. It had been almost four months since the two boys had lived here. After Alfred's miraculous healing he decided to help out at the stables. Matthew decided to help out at the library where Arthur caught him reading many books half the time. He smiled to himself, those two were like the siblings he never had. He looked out the window and noticed Alfred riding on one of the new horses. It was a chestnut colored quarter horse. It had two white stockings on its front legs and a small star shaped white marking on the top of its head. The horse, a mare, favored Alfred the most. The only other person she ever allowed to ride on her was Arthur, only after Alfred coaxed her into doing so. Arthur still preferred to ride Lumen.

"Alfred seems to be doing very well here." He said to his faerie friend. Acacia smiled in reply and stared out the window. She had watched Alfred closely since his arrival here. His energy knew no bounds, which attracted many spirits to him.

"Yes he is." Acacia replied. He flew through the open window towards Alfred.

Arthur smiled and continued walking. 'Alfred, you are so full of mysteries,' he thought to himself, 'the mark on his chest wasn't a mystery to Alfred or his brother. Their mother had told Alfred that it was just a birthmark and that everyone has one. Even though Matthew's was just a small Heart in comparison.'

He knocked on Yao's door. Small shuffles were heard along with laughter. Yao opened the door and Arthur's eyes were met with one of the most hilarious things he had ever seen. "Mphm, Yao why is your hair," he paused trying to stifle the giggles that were threatening to erupt from him, "up in that fashion?"

"We had a deal! So I told him to dress like this and put his hair up like that." Yong Soo replied as he clung to Yao. Yao pushed him away with an annoyed grunt and cleared his throat to speak.

"That is true but Im Yong Soo, would you mind leaving us for a bit. We need to discuss politics." Im Yong Soo pouted but didn't argue. He closed the door behind him and went off, maybe to convince someone that his ancestors invented cats.

~~~~~~~~~~~~UKUS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So your majesty, what do you think about this." Yao looked at Arthur for his reaction.

Arthur was in deep thought. "I truly have no idea on how to react to this." Arthur sighed in defeat.

Yao had managed to translate most of what he could of the parchments, but the jumps and oddly placed words made no sense half the time. He was able to locate the small prophesy that Yao's nephew had told him about but even that was a bit sketchy. Arthur picked up the parchment and looked at the page that held all the answers. He almost wished that just glaring at it would force it to disclose all of its secrets.

"I'm sorry I couldn't find out anything else, your majesty." Yao said solemnly.

"You have done your best Yao. I'll take what I have been given." He stood up taking the parchments and translations to his study. He bowed and left. When he reached his study he stared at the parchments once more before he turned away. He noticed the painting of his mother. Her smile eternally etched into it.

"I wonder if being Queen was this difficult for you, Mother. I could truly use some help." He spoke to himself almost hoping if his mother would reply. He stared at the painting for a few moments before he heard a thud. He turned and saw the papers had fallen to the floor, even though they were set in the middle of the desk. He sighed and walked towards them and picked them up. As he did so he felt a pang in his head. He dropped the papers and held his head. A soft voice spoke to him,

"_One day you will meet the one you have been looking for. Wait for him. For he will appear to you in an instant but will be gone if you do not catch him"_

An image flashed before him: Darkness, screaming, crying, fighting. Before him stood a dark creature, the Umbra Cor but not like one he had ever seen. This one towered over the rest. It had seven heads and each head had a set of horns the held the carving of destruction. Its eyes made the fiery pits of Hell look like the soft burn of a candle. The vision then blurred and focused on a scene of a woman singing an incantation. She turned and Arthur realized it was his mother. He ran towards her and called out to her, 'Mother! Mother!' The creature appeared again. Its tail swung at Arthur knocking him harshly to the side. He looked up at it. It roared a deafening laugh. Suddenly light began to attack the creature as it yowled in pain. Arthur looked over to where his mother once stood, but in her place was a man dressed on a blue cape. Arthur couldn't male anything out of the man other than his piercing blue eyes. He turned towards Arthur and said, "Wait for me Arthur." And it ended.

Arthur was once again in his room. There were no voices, no crazy ugly monster trying to kill him and the stranger was gone. He looked up at his mother's painting and he swore he saw her wink. He only managed to stand up before Alfred came barreling into his room.

"Arthur! Are you ok? I heard you yelling. Is there a robber, thief, spy or any enemy in here? Cuz' I'll protect you!" Alfred babbled as he swerved from side to side inspecting the immaculate room.

Arthur still trying to get over the shock of what he had just seen could only stare at Alfred with a confused expression.

Alfred being the dense lad that he was took Arthur's silence as one of fear.

"Hey Arthur, are you scared?" Alfred asked. He approached Arthur warily; looking around to make sure something wasn't going to jump him.

Suddenly Arthur burst into a fit of laughter.

Alfred jumped at the sudden change of mood from Arthur. 'Has he gone crazy?'

"Alfred you," he was cut off by more laughter, "are hilarious."

"Hey! I was trying to make sure you were ok! That's what heroes do!" Alfred pouted but couldn't help as the infectious laughter affected him as well.

"I'll give you something to laugh about. TICKLE FIGHT!" Alfred challenged. He tackled Arthur and began trying to tickle the royal through his garments.

Arthur had slowly reacted to the boys words but once the boy had tackled him he retaliated by tickling the boy's sensitive stomach. It was a win for Arthur from there on.

"Arthur stop!" Alfred laughed. His face was flushed and it was getting harder to breathe under the constant laughing. But Arthur was relentless. He didn't cease his tickling until Alfred's eyes began to tear.

"You almost killed me." Alfred gasped out. He was currently trying to catch his breath that his lungs so desperately needed.

"Don't be so dramatic." Arthur patted the boy's hair.

"Well if you two are done fooling around, it's time for bed, aru." Yao said from the doorway. "Honestly I hurry as fast as I can to find out what all the ruckus was about, fearing for your majesties life and I find you two in a tickle fight." Yet there was no bite to his words.

"Ah-h yes. Um very well." Arthur stood up and tried his best to look composed although his blushing face told otherwise.

Alfred giggled at Arthur's embarrassment. He too stood up, "Night Arthur!" He ran off too his room and probably talk nonstop to his poor brother.

"You two are becoming quite close, aru." Yao said as he picked up some of the papers that were still on the floor.

"Well with a personality like that it is quite hard not to like the lad." Arthur replied. He was now dressed in his night wear.

"Good night Yao."

"Good night Price Arthur." Yao walked off to his room to get his much needed sleep.

Arthur was restless. Those eyes wouldn't leave his mind. And those words. . .

He would have to worry about that later, now he had to rest. He closed his eyes and fell into a dreamless sleep.

**I'm alive :D well for the time being. Once again I'm really sorry for failing to update! Please keep on reviewing :3**

**Thanks for the reviews: ****l Ashuri l**** and ****Renuki**


	10. Time moves Foward

**Ah yes time skip 4 years for the win!**

* * *

><p><em>He was once again in an open field. Away from his duties, anxiety, worry and pain. He felt at peace. "Arthur!" Alfred was standing there .His arms were extended to receive a hug. Suddenly something grabbed him and began to suffocate him. It was getting harder to breathe. He tried to fight his oppressor to no avail. He was about to give up the struggle when. . . <em>

He woke up.

"Alfred! Get the bloody fuck off of me!" Arthur yelled at the teen that was currently latched on to his side. It had been 4 years since Alfred and his brother, Matthew, had come to live with him in his castle. Even though time had passed creating a more mature adult Arthur who was now 20 years old, time didn't seem to affect Alfred's child like mind.

"Mmmm." Alfred groaned in his sleep. His grip neither lessening nor tightening.

"Bloody git!" Arthur yelled as he managed to shove the boy off him and purposefully onto the floor. How the hell did the git even manage to get in his bed? Oh yeah the idiot had gone to see that horrible play about 4 Alice's getting lost in some sort of Wonderland in which they all end up dead, insane or lost. What a wonderful way to butcher up his favorite novel. Then after watching it he begged Arthur to sleep with him! Had the boy no shame! Didn't he know that at his age he couldn't just sleep with anyone without turning quite a few heads?

"Ow! Dude that hurt!" Alfred whined as held the side of his head that he landed on, and rubbed it.

"Well you were hindering my breathing capacity and you wouldn't wake otherwise." Arthur smirked at him.

Alfred had become so frightened of the fictional heart soldier whose ghost haunts the forests, that he tackled Arthur in his bed and begged to be allowed to sleep in it. Arthur, through a combination of sleep deprivation and lack of oxygen due to Alfred's grip, allowed Alfred to sleep with him. A decision he now regretted.

"What? I could've totally woken up! I'm a hero! And heroes need to be vigilant. If you were in trouble I would've been and ready and awake." Alfred now stood proudly in his pajama clad glory.

"Not if you are the one causing the trouble." Arthur sighed and stood up as well. He walked to his curtained windows and opened them up to receive the wonderful warmth of sunshine. Even though it was winter and the ground lay covered in snow, the sun was still a warm greeting.

"What was that?" Alfred asked with a childish pout.

"Oh nothing. Don't worry that little head of yours." Arthur replied. "Alfred why didn't you sleep with your brother Matthew?" Arthur asked.

Alfred turned away trying to hide his obvious blush of embarrassment. " Promise you won't laugh?" Alfred asked. Arthur nodded his head and Alfred continued, "He. . .kicked me off the bed."

Arthur stared at the boy adoringly before laughing. Alfred was not amused and glared at the royal only to have him laugh even harder.

"If you keep on making faces like that it will be impossible for me not to laugh." Arthur said calming down. He was at his dresser now and was picking out the clothes he was going to wear for today.

Alfred pouted but quickly changed his expression. He noticed Arthur taking off his shirt when his blush returned full throttle. "HEY! What are you doing?"

Arthur looked over his shoulder and noticed the embarrassed Alfred trying to looking away. He realized that him taking off his shirt in front of Alfred was the cause for the boy's distress.

"Oh I'm sorry." Arthur said. "You do know you can leave my room right. It's no longer dark out so I doubt the ghosts can get you now." He teased.

Alfred made a noise and turned walked towards the door. He opened it cautiously and checked 'inconspicuously' for any maids (ghosts). He then tore down the hallway towards his room.

Arthur laughed softly to himself and dressed himself. Yao would be here soon to tell him about the plans for today. Today . . .

Oh God.

He turned to look at the calendar on his desk and noticed that today was December 24th. It was the Eve of Yule or Christmas as many people began to fondly call the holiday for its patron saint. He looked over to the shelf and removed a couple of books from it to disclose two similar boxes. He sighed a sigh of relief.

"Thank God Alfred didn't find these." He said.

"Didn't find what?" A voice asked form behind.

He whirled around in panic but calmed down once he noticed it was just Yao.

"Oh it's only you. Don't frighten me like that." Arthur said as he breathed out the air that his lungs were holding hostage.

Yao smiled, "Well you would've heard me knock if you weren't so enthralled into those small gifts." Yao walked towards Arthur's desk and straightened up some of the papers that were laying messily about. "Let me guess, those two gifts are for the twins aren't they, aru?" Yao asked with mild interest since he already knew the answer.

Arthur sighed but smiled as well, "You can read me like a book." He hid the gifts were they were previously located, straightened up his clothing and turned to Yao.

"Is breakfast ready?" He asked.

"Ah yes, I can to tell you that breakfast is ready, aru." Yao sighed, "That reminds me. Time for the annual battle of trying to awaken Alfred from his slumber. I swear that child could sleep through an explosion! Aiya!"

"Well then the sooner the better." Arthur replied with a laugh.

~~~~~~~~~~~~UKUS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He currently found himself hiding behind a pile of snow with Alfred screaming next to him.

"Take that!" He yelled as he launched a perfectly made snowball at his enemies.

"UMPH!" Arthur look up from his hiding spot to watch that wonderful snowball hit Francis square in the face.

"HAHA! That's what you get you bloody frog!" Arthur cackled as another snowball made contact with his shoulder sending him reeling backwards. How the Hell did he end up like this. Oh right. . .

"_Artie."_

_Silence_

"_Arthur?"_

_Paper shuffling._

"_!"_

_Book is slammed on table. "For all that is just and holy! What in the world is it?" Arthur roared._

_Alfred isn't fazed by Arthur's outburst but merely smiles his golden smile._

"_Let's go outside and play in the snow! And let's have a snowball fight! Me and Mattie versus you and Francis!" Alfred exclaimed._

_Arthur let out an irritated sigh but the notion of seeing that frog be hit in the face with snow was tempting._

"_Hey where is that Diamond guy at anyway?" Alfred asked. _

"_Alfred I'm a bit busy at this moment." Where was that frog anyway? "I'm pretty sure he's at the library accompanying your brother, even though he's supposed to be here." At this rate nothing was going to get done._

"_See he's slacking off. C'mon stop being such a sourpuss and let's have a snowball fight. And just to make you feel better I'll let you be on my team~." Alfred implored._

_Those puppy dog eyes. No! Arthur you must resist! Don't let them fool you and reel you in! You are the bloody prince of Spades. YOU! CAN! FIGHT! THIS!_

"_. . . .fine."_

"_YES!"_

"_I hate myself."_

That boy will be the end of me.

"C'mon Arthur don't just lay there! You gotta fight back. You are my sidekick!" Alfred shook Arthur.

"I am not your sidekick!" And with that he gathered snow into a ball and launched it at Francis, but his aim was off and it managed to hit Matthew on his chest.

"Ack! I am sorry Matthew!" Arthur apologized from his hiding spot.

"What are you apologizing for?" Alfred said with a pout. If it was him instead of Matthew being hit Arthur wouldn't have apologized. NO he was NOT jealous!

"You will pay for zhat mon ami!" Francis threatened.

Out of nowhere Francis decided to charge at Arthur while carrying two snowballs.

"Francis!" Matthew warned.

"Honhonhon! You won't escape from me!" Francis laughed as he pelted Arthur with the two snowballs he was carrying, earning a manly 'eep' from Arthur.

"Oh no you don't!" Alfred managed to create the mother of all snowballs and flung it at Francis.

"Oh mon Dieu." Was all he managed to say before he was buried in 6 feet of snow.

"Ah! Alfred look what you did!" Matthew yelled as he ran towards the buried royal.

"Hey he started it! Doesn't he know that charging the enemy head on is suicide." Alfred crossed his arms and scoffed. "Well at least Arthur appreciated it." He mumbled to himself.

Arthur was laughing like there was no tomorrow, clutching his chest, gasping for breath and all that jazz.

"Well done Alfred." Arthur managed as he wiped a tear from his eye. "Well done indeed."

"AIYA! THERE YOU ARE! YOU TWO ARE SUPPOSED TO BE GETTING READY FOR THE PARTY! STOP PLAYING YOUR SILLY LITTLE GAMES AND COME HERE NOW, ARU!" To say Yao was angry was the understatement of the year.

~~~~~~~~~~~~UKUS~~~~~~~~~~~

Alfred was dressed in a fine blue suit accented with gold buttons and an embrioded spade on the left side of Alfred's jacket. His pants were the same color as his jacket with thin almost invisible blue looping lines running down the sides. He wore almost knee-high black boots that shone in all of their glory. His messing hair was combed except for that stubborn piece of hair that many hairdressers had given up on. They boy was ridiculously handsome attracting both young and older women. And maybe a stray glance from certain male individuals.

"Ugh, Mattie I'm sooooooooooo bored." He whined to his brother.

Matthew was dressed exactly the same except his color was orange with a Diamond, due to Francis's begging. Whenever girls looked at him they giggled and talked about how cute he looked. They were both very handsome but it was very obvious that Alfred's personality and radiance as a person brought more attention to him.

"Well dinner was over a couple hours ago and everyone has been dancing so I'm guessing you only have to bear this a little longer Alfred." Matthew replied. He too was becoming bored. Watching the whimsical dances could only keep one entertained for so long. Many people had asked them for a dance, Matthew accepting most of them with grace while Alfred accepted them almost begrudgingly.

Alfred sighed, his legs and arms hurt and he was tired. All because of the stupid dancing. He swears that each girl danced with him at least 3 times. He looked over at Arthur who was still dancing. How the hell does that guy even manage? And people ask him about how much energy he has. He released a groan as he noticed another pair of ladies walking towards them. Alfred decided it was time to bail.

"See ya later Matt." He said as he ran off in a random direction.

Matthew stared after him startled, "Alfred! Where are you going?" He turned to look at the young women that were approaching and noticed that one of them was disappointed. _That sneaky bastard_.

~~~~~~~~~~UKUS~~~~~~~~~~`

Alfred was now outside in the snow covered garden. It was empty save for the giant Christmas tree smack dab in the middle of it. The moon made the snow glow a vibrant white color. Candles and magical lights decorated almost every inch of the garden.

"Well, well what have we here?"

Alfred was snapped out of his reverie and turned quickly to the intruder.

"Uh. . . hey Arthur." Alfred greeted sheepishly. Damn he was caught.

"You left your poor brother to dance with all those fine young ladies by himself. How ungentlemanly of you, Alfred." Arthur chastised.

Alfred grimaced and approached Arthur slowly, "Well I was tired of dancing. I swear I danced with each and every one of them at least a million times." Ok maybe that was too big of an exaggeration.

"Well even so, they are our guests Alfred." Arthur argued.

Alfred grunted and looked away. He then felt a hand on his chin. The hand turned his face so that he was once again looking at Arthur. Alfred looked directly into Arthur's eyes. _Were they always that green?_ He wondered. A small breeze blew and Alfred noticed a movement above his head. He looked up and his eyes widened in horror.

"What is It Alfred?" Arthur said looking up.

It was mistletoe. Oh dear.

Arthur quickly let go of Alfred's face who had bright red tinted cheeks. Arthur's face mirrored Alfred's.

"I erm. . . I gotta go." Alfred said quickly as he tried to run past Arthur only to be stopped. Arthur gripped Alfred's arm tightly, turning Alfred to look at him.

Arthur didn't know what was more shocking, the fact that he grabbed Alfred or the fact that his other hand was cupping Alfred's cheek.

"Ar-Arthur, what are you d-doing?" Alfred asked with a confused quiver in his voice. His heart began to beat faster and louder. His eyes were trapped by the intense green gaze. His face was being brought closer to Arthur's and he closed his eyes._ Coward_.

Suddenly Arthur retracted his face and let go of Alfred. "I'm sorry I don't know what came over me. Forgive me." Arthur walked away briskly leaving Alfred alone with the snow.

Alfred couldn't take this, he ran to his room, ignoring the stares people gave him. He closed the door behind him and panted heavily.

_Did Arthur? Was Arthur going to-? No he couldn't! He wouldn't! But he almost did. . ._

He willed himself to calm down. 'He was just tired. Yeah. Arthur was just so exhausted that he had no idea that was doing.'

_Then why did you let him?_ A voice asked him.

"It's because I was confused! I didn't know what was happening."

_. Lies. You know you wanted it. Don't lie to yourself. You suck at lying._ The voices were teasing him now.

Alfred covered his eyes. He _did_ like Arthur more than he should. But he just shoved those feelings away thinking it as gratitude towards the royal. He had dreams of Arthur for some time now. But they were all the same:

Arthur would be waiting for him by a tree with an outstretched hand.

"Let's go home." He would say.

Alfred would grasp his hand and Arthur would pull him into a hug, and the dream would end there.

But recently the dream had taken on a weird twist.

Arthur would hold Alfred's face and say, "I love you. Stay with me forever."

And he would wake up having to calm himself down before facing Arthur. That whole scenario of the nightmare was only half true. But he had never asked Matthew if he could sleep with him. He just went straight to Arthur.

"Maybe I love him?" He asked himself. No he couldn't love him. It was just a small crush that would go away. Eventually.

Arthur wouldn't love him back anyway.

"Well might as well go to bed." Alfred sighed.

~~~~~~~~~UKUS~~~~~~~~~~~

Arthur was in a secluded area of the castle. He would eventually have to back to the party to thank everyone for coming and see them out, but right now all he wanted to do was hide.

He almost kissed Alfred. He had almost taken the boy's first kiss! The boy was practically a child! A very handsome and promising child.

'_Why didn't he move away? Maybe he wanted it too.'_

"No he would not. I am nothing more than a brotherly figure to him." Why was he even thinking that?

'_But you want him. Don't you?'_

Arthur turned around looking for the source of the voice. No he didn't want him! Not like that!

A giggle is heard.

'_I never specified how you wanted him but that works as well.' _

"Go away!" Arthur yelled. He sunk to the floor.

_The dreams Arthur. They don't lie._

"Stop!" Arthur covered his ears.

"Your majesty are you alright, aru?" Yao asked worriedly as he approached Arthur.

Arthur looked up and faked a smile. At least the voices have stopped.

"I'm alright. Just a little dizzy and tired form all the dancing." Arthur replied.

"Well it's almost time for the party to end. I don't think ending it early will hurt anyone, aru." Yao walked off to announce the ending of the party. Arthur followed closely behind.

Tomorrow was going to be awkward.

~~~~~~~~~UKUS~~~~~~~~

"Mistress! How long must we wait?" A disgusting voice rang out in the darkness.

"Soon young one. Once the king is chosen we will attack with full force. All the others were diversions." Another voice replied. This one was laced with venom and evil.

"If that pathetic Temno hadn't failed when he had the chance. This kingdom would've been yours!" The disgusting voice ranted.

"Ah yes. He paid dearly with his life. Your job is to spy on them. Don't fail me, Kaliga." The 'Mistress' dissipated in a dark cloud leaving the other alone.

"Yes, mother." And she disappeared.

* * *

><p><strong>HAHA! 3 DAYS LATE BUT WHO GIVES A DAMN! I do DX<strong>

**I wanted to type this all by the 25****th**** but I got sidetracked with presents and the Hetalia movie ;D (mostly the movie. God I had no life DX)**

**Thank you all for the lovely reviews! CelestialCiel, Renuki, Hedekideki, IceQueenMirrorQueen**

**And for continuing on reading XD**

**I also have a question which has been bugging me for some time. Should I wait until Alfred is 19 before they 'get it on' or at the age at he is now (16)?**


	11. Heart's Struggle

**Le derp smut fail FTW XD Be warned .**

* * *

><p>Matthew found Alfred on his bed already sleeping.<p>

'That jerk! Next time he asks I won't sleep with him after he watches another scary play or read another scary book!' Matthew ranted in his mind.

He then noticed Alfred's pained sleeping face.

'What's wrong with him?' Matthew thought worriedly, having forgotten his anger on searching for Alfred. He noticed that the blanket wasn't covering Alfred entirely. Matthew's face turned from one of worry to one of annoyance.

"I may be the eldest but that doesn't mean you can keep acting like a child." Matthew chastised quietly pulling up the covers.

A flash of white caught his eye. Alfred was holding a small blue box with a white ribbon messily wrapped around it. Alfred had obviously tried to tie and wrap the gift all by himself. Unlike the failed ribbon the wrapping paper seemed in order. A small smile graced Matthew's lips.

"I'm guessing you denied Yao's help after all, huh?" Matthew whispered. He slowly removed the box from Alfred's arms and was about to place it on the nightstand when he noticed the name tag with 'Arthur' scribbled in Alfred's best penmanship. Matthew looked from the box to Alfred and wondered, 'Did they get into an argument?'

Matthew whispered a good night to his brother and gently closed the door behind him. As he walked down the quiet hallway his mind became so engrossed that he didn't notice he was walking into someone until he bumped into Francis.

"Oomph! Ah Matthieu, what belle nuit we are having. No?" Francis greeted.

"Ah! H-hey Francis. I'm sorry I bumped into you. Je suis desole." Matthew quickly apologized.

"Zhats alright mon petite." Francis noticed Matthew's solemn face, "Are you alright mon cheri?"

"Oh, I-I'm alright. I just found Alfred. The lazy bum was sleeping this while time. He had me worried over nothing." He faked a smile.

Francis noticed the fake smile but didn't mention it, instead he kissed Matthew's forehead and said, "Well you should got o bed as well. You look exhausted and the party is over anyway."

Matthew blushed and nodded quickly, choosing to ignore the small kiss. "Um yes, thank you for telling me. I uh, bonne nuit Francis." Matthew scurried away with a dark blush, much to Francis's amusement.

'He is so cute!' Francis thought as he walked back to his room, but that expression.

"First Arthur and then you, today is supposed to be a joyous occasion." Francis wondered aloud. "Ah well hopefully this will all be over by tomorrow." And with that he entered his room and got ready for bed.

~~~~~~~~~~UKUS~~~~~~~~~~

Alfred awoke feeling strangely somber. He would be usually beyond excited that today was Christmas but yesterday's events kept clouding his mind and bringing him down.

'It was all nothing.' He tried to convince himself as much as he could no matter how much his heart denied it. He had another dream and this one was the worst.

He would be in Arthur's arms, safe and content when Arthur would cup his face and lift it until they were gazing into each other's eyes. Arthur's face would come down and kiss him gently and lovingly, but then the kiss became needy and rough. He would feel Arthur's hands travel from his face to the front of his clothing and the hand on his hip would travel lower, dangerously close to 'that area'.

Thankfully he had awoken before the dream could continue on. 'Why was this going on? Did he really want Arthur than just a friend? More than a crush?'

Matthew began to stir from his sleep. Alfred shook his head and put on a fake smile. He pulled Mattie's gift from under his bed. "I hope he likes it." Alfred hoped.

Matthew yawned and arched his body in an awkward stretch. He rubbed his eyes and looked over at Alfred, "Merry Christmas Al!" Matthew walked over and hugged his brother, "Let me get your gift!" He ran to their bookcase and removed four books from it. But Alfred realized those four books were in fact a decoy facade from the decorated box.

"You sly fox." Alfred laughed. No wonder he couldn't find his gift from his brother.

"I made sure to hide it really well this year." Matthew smiled.

Alfred and Matthew exchanged gifts and tore into them with vigor.

"Wow Matt! This is the new scary novel, Externo! Thanks dude! Now I'll find out if the hero won the battle!" Alfred thanked his brother. This was at least keeping his mind busy.

"You're welcome Al. And thanks for the Diamonds novel. Now I can have longer discussions with Francis in his native language." Matthew smiled happily.

"Time for breakfast, aru." Yao announced from the door.

"Coming!" Matthew and Alfred both called out.

~~~~~~~~~UKUS~~~~~~~~~

Arthur held the two presents in his hands. For some reason they seemed very miniscule and pathetic now that he was actually gifting them, especially Alfred. He placed them back on the desk and hung his head.

"Alfred." He looked at his hands. The one's that held the boy's face and brought him closer. For a brief moment he had lost control of his urges. So close. And then those voices. Arthur had laid awake all night replaying that scene over and over in his mind. And when his eyes did manage to close it only got worse.

"_Ah! Arthur!" Alfred's voice rang out in the darkness._

_Arthur saw himself on top of the flushed teen. His eyes were an intense blue Arthur had never seen on Alfred's face before. Alfred was panting lightly. His shirt lay open showing Arthur the slightly tanned expanse of unmarked skin that belonged to Alfred. Arthur attacked Alfred's mouth right then and there._

_Alfred could only moan and create whines as Arthur's hands began to roam all over his body. Arthur showed no sign of stopping. He would never stop. Alfred was his!_

"_I love you!" Was all Alfred could say between his gasps for air and moans._

Arthur never replied. He awoke at that moment.

"Oh my God." He gasped. How could he? He shouldn't be thinking about Alfred in such a way, no matter how much he wanted it.

He looked at the boxes once more before covering his face in shame. He couldn't go out there and look at Alfred, it was impossible! He would have to avoid Alfred the best he could. Thankfully he would be locked in a Conference room with the rest of the royals for the whole morning and afternoon but come dinner time he would have to face Alfred.

"I guess I could skip breakfast today. Maybe mix dinner with the Conference. You are such a genius Arthur, bloody brilliant." He said to himself while face palming.

~~~~~~~~~~UKUS~~~~~~~~~

Yao noticed it, Matthew noticed it, hell even the oblivious Alfred noticed it. Arthur was avoiding him.

At first it was not showing up for breakfast. Then whenever they found themselves walking towards each other on a hallway Arthur would turn sharply and walk any other direction possible.

Alfred tried to ignore Arthur's odd behavior but denying him all day and not even letting Alfred talk to him or give him his gift was too much.

"I must have done something to make him mad." Alfred spoke to Matthew's stuffed bear Kujimaru. He was currently locked in his room in a very depressing mood whilst holding Arthur's gift.

His mind went back to the almost kiss. "Maybe I was supposed to do something. Or maybe I was supposed to stop him. B-but. . . HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO REACT!" And so began his tirade.

"I mean he caught me completely off guard! What the hell was I supposed to do? A-and we are two guys? Although I'm not against it but. . . it's just too much." SMACK!

"OK calm down! You are a hero! You are brave, strong and awesome! Something like this shouldn't be making you want to hide under the bed like, like a scared 4 year old!" Alfred had snapped out of his self-berating and was now commending himself. "I should talk to Artie! I'll give him his gift and apologize right after his conference is over. Yeah! Then everything will be back to normal!" There was a loud knocking at the door.

"Al? Are you okay in there?" Matthew's worried voice rang from outside the door.

"THE HERO IS PERFECTLY FINE!" Alfred yelled out. He looked back at the bear and whispered, "Thanks for the advice dude." And with that he grabbed Arthur's present and charged out the door.

"Alfred?" Matthew asked confused. 'Maybe he's sick and needs to go to the bathroom.' Matthew laughed to himself. "Ah there you are Kutamaru or was it Kumiji? Ah well." Matthew failed to notice the tag on the bear's neck said 'Kumajiro'.

~~~~~~~~UKUS~~~~~~~~

Alfred sat in Arthur's room with the most determined face he could muster, which looked like a mixture of a pout and an intense glare. Arthur's meeting would be ending soon. He fumbled with the gift in his hands. He was never the patient one but he had to try! 'I'll make you proud mom!'

He heard the door click and of course his 15 minutes of manliness went completely out the window, so he hid behind the bed.

"Well that went well." Arthur sighed as he walked in. The meeting was very uneventful until the engagement between Francis and Lilly Zwingli was announced by Vash Zwingli, her adoptive brother. Arthur couldn't help but feel sad for Matthew. It was quite obvious that there was 'more than friends' relationship between Matthew and Francis, but it wasn't as if Francis had a choice. It wasn't the people nor the Joker that chose the royals, it was the land itself. The Joker just announced who was chosen. Engagements didn't necessarily mean that royals couldn't have a lover but still to some it wasn't the same.

"I soon too will have a bride chosen for me." Arthur said to Yao as he appeared behind him.

"Ah yes, they must be very young still if they haven't been chosen yet. Once the person chosen by the land of Spades becomes of age you will be wed. That poor girl must have just turned 16. And I only say 'poor' because it was pretty obvious for whom her affections lay, aru." Yao informed. The girl obviously loved her adoptive brother more than just a sibling.

Alfred sat still in his poorly chosen hiding spot. So this is how the royals were chosen. Realization dawned on Alfred. Even if he did like Arthur in 'that way' it wouldn't matter anyways. Something within him broke.

"Well I'll see you in the morning, good night Prince Arthur." Yao closed the door behind him.

"Yes, good night Yao." Arthur walked over to his bed and noticed a familiar piece of hair sticking up from behind his bed.

"Alfred?" He 'almost' shrieked.

Alfred jumped from his hiding spot dropping Arthur's gift on top of the bed. "I, UH UH, I'M HERE TO PRESENT YOUR GIFT! I MEAN GIVE YOU YOUR PRESENT!" Alfred blushed mad from embarrassment. He wanted to bolt out the door and run into the forest and die. Just die.

Arthur was taken aback, "A present? Oh yes. It is Christmas. Hahaha, well I also have a g-gift for you."

"You do! Yes! Gimme Gimme Gimme!" Alfred having a one track mind, forgot all about his embarrassment and broken heart for a moment. The box was big enough to fit in one's hand. It was wrapped in green paper and blue ribbon. A giant white bow topped it.

Arthur handed Alfred his gift and within a couple of seconds Arthur's room was covered in wrapping paper. The bow was now currently in Alfred's hair, which Arthur decided not to mention since it made Alfred look beyond adorable.

"Wow. . ." Alfred pulled out a silver pocket watch with the royal spade symbol carved into one side and Alfred's name, engraved in the best writing possible, on the other. Alfred clicked it open and saw that the hands of the watch had small spades as points. The numbers were colored in with a navy blue and were in the ancient Hart Romani* form.

"I don't know what to say. It's so awesome. Thanks Arthur." Alfred's brilliant smile was once again on his face.

Arthur opened his present next, he noticed the wrapping and bow tying. 'You just keep getting more endearing every second.' Arthur thought to himself. The box was medium sized but very light. He opened it up and saw, nestled within the paper a small top hat. A bright bold blue ribbon rimmed the hat with a bright blue spade on the front of the hat.

"So I guess you do listen at times." Arthur laughed lightly. He told Alfred he liked the hat and he actually listened.

"Hey! I'm not some ignorant little kid!" Alfred pouted.

"That is true you aren't." Arthur's gaze slowly rose from the hat to Alfred's face.

Of course Alfred didn't notice the change in the atmosphere, "Well duh, I'm 16. I'm a teenager. . .uh hey is there something on my face?" Alfred asked innocently.

Arthur was about to reply 'no' but, "Yes, there is. Let me get it for you." He grasped Alfred's face and brought their faces together. "It's on your mouth." And their lips connected.

Alfred was shocked. A million thoughts went through his head. He couldn't move and his heart was beating a mile a minute. But it felt good.

Arthur noticed the lack of movement from Alfred. He released Alfred's mouth.

"I'm sorry Alfred I-"

"It's ok." Alfred interrupted him.

Arthur stared at Alfred who was now blushing and touching his lips tentatively, "I- I liked it."

Arthur felt his heart clench. Alfred didn't reject him! He smiled and asked, "Want to try that again Alfred?"

Alfred's face grew redder, "Um. . .sure." Smooth Jones, real smooth. 'You are a total romantic' Alfred berated himself.

Arthur brought their faces closer once more and began to kiss Alfred with more vigor.

Alfred was loving it. He wanted Arthur closer so he wrapped his hands around Arthur. 'You know what, screw whatever dumb girl is chosen for Arthur, Arthur was his now.' Arthur pushed Alfred down on the bed to intensify their kissing.

Alfred then felt Arthur's tongue trying to invade his mouth. So, Alfred opened his mouth. Arthur's tongue attacked the inside of Alfred's mouth. Licking the walls and teeth, claiming it all for himself. He then began to toy with Alfred's tongue earning a moan from the former.

'Did I make that noise?' Alfred thought to himself. He was now flushed and gasping for breath.

"That was an adorable sound you make there." Arthur teased. Alfred looked away but Arthur cupped Alfred's cheek in his hand, "I want to hear you make more." His normally bright green eyes were now a dark emerald.

"W-what?" Alfred asked cluelessly. What could he mean?

"Alfred I need to tell you something important," He paused, "I have been having strange feelings concerning you. And I had been mulling over them for some time now. And today, no yesterday I realized that I care for you more than just as a friend or adoptive brother."

He let it sink in for a bit before continuing, "Alfred I . . . I think I love you." He finished with a whisper.

* * *

><p><strong>Trooooooooooooooooollling XD I swear next chapter will be smut. . .wait that's pretty much a giant spoiler DX ah well. Dream smut FTW! Thank you for the reviews they helped me with the decision, although I think I'm rushing things . Ah well they don't call them ranging teenage hormones for nothing! Please guys criticize me (but not too harshly) I need to know my limits XD. Oh and you guys should listen to some <strong>**Florence and the ****machine music with this XD Although the song had almost nothing to do with this chapter XD**

**Back to business, thanks for the reviews: **NinjahSocks, Alfred Fiery Jones, CelestialCiel, l Ashuri l, Constantly Oscitating, and AutumnLavelle.

Please keep on reviewing :3


	12. Become One

**Haha! I am alive! Ok this is the long awaited sexy times chapter. Viewer discretion is advice from my horrible writing skills XD I tried to make this as romantic and as realistic as possible I'm sorry if my fail! Smut fails XD Don't be afraid to tell me what you think of it :D**

* * *

><p>"<em>Alfred I need to tell you something important," He paused, "I have been having strange feelings concerning you. And I had been mulling over them for some time now. And today, no yesterday I realized that I care for you more than just as a friend or adoptive brother." <em>

_He let it sink in for a bit before continuing, "Alfred I . . . I think I love you." He finished with a whisper._

Alfred's sky blue eyes widened making him appear innocent and all the more lovely. His mouth became slack and his heart was about to burst, "You. . .love. . .me?"

Arthur embraced Alfred tightly, "Yes I do Alfred. I know that there is a slim chance of you reciprocating those feelings for me but I must know." He looked at Alfred with his piercing and pleading green eyes.

"Alfred what are your feelings for me?"

Alfred was still shocked over Arthur's confession that he had no idea on how to respond. His mouth still hung slightly open and whenever he found his voice it would come out as babbling. Eventually the pressure and awkwardness got to him.

"I-I well, um I think I lo-lo-love you. I mean, no. I know I lo-love you," Why was love so hard to say? "I just! I just! Won't people be mad? I mean I'm just some dumb kid with a hero complex, and yes I've heard you say that_," What they hell was he saying?_ "But I really am a hero so it should be alright. Right? Even if they waltz you off to get married to some other person," _Oh God SHUT UP, SHUT UP! WHAT THE FUCK AM I DOING!_ "I love you so I'll stay by your side even if I have to share you, even though I don't want to-" Alfred finally clasped a hand over his mouth.

Arthur's eyes were now wide, "Who told you about that?" he asked, his voice held some fear. He backed away from Alfred. It was only a few feet but it felt like miles.

"Well I sorta heard you talking about it while I was hiding." Every word Alfred spoke, his voice became softer until it was a whisper.

Arthur didn't respond. There were too many things going around in his mind. 'Idiot! You were willing to confess to Alfred and have your way with him even though you are going to be betrothed to someone else leaving poor Alfred alone and heartbroken? I am the adult for Heaven's sake. I almost lost control! Does he have this much power to my actions?'

And of course the silence was killing Alfred slowly on the inside so his nervous babbling started once more, "Arthur I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I know I shouldn't have snuck in your room without permission but, but, but I d-do love you a-and I-I. . ." His eyes began to water and his breathing erratic. Was Arthur going to take it back? Did he not love him anymore? Did he just ruin everything?

Two hands held his face, "Alfred, love, don't fret. It's alright, I understand." Arthur's understanding smile calmed Alfred's erratic breathing.

"But, I really do love you." Alfred continued to try to convince Arthur of his feelings. He wrapped his hands around Arthur's neck and brought their lips together once more. It was a short, soft and innocent kiss.

Alfred broke away gingerly but was pulled into another hungry and dominating kiss, "Yes, poppet I know. I want you to forever love me. I want to be the only one you look at. The only one you ever think about. The only one you will be willing to give yourself to." The last part was said with such desire that Alfred couldn't help the tremors that went throughout his body.

"I am being selfish," he pushed Alfred onto the bed, "but I don't give a damn." And so their lips commenced the dance of domination with Arthur easily winning it.

"Ar-Arthur! I- I want y-you *gasp* to have se-sex with me." Arthur had begun to bite Alfred's neck. Biting lightly and sucking at the area succeeding in leaving a mark. It could be easily hidden but only for so long.

"No love, I won't have sex with you," Arthur replied to Alfred's shock but Arthur continued, "I will make love to you." The button down shirt that Alfred wore was now open. Alfred gasped and was at a loss of words 'Make. . .love.' The expanse of suntanned and unclaimed skin presented just for him. He also removed his royal jacket and shirt causing Alfred's eyes to wander.

Arthur kissed Alfred lips, along his jaw line to where his love bites were located on his neck. He gave them a rough lick earning a moan from his beloved. He looked back up to Alfred with his intense gaze. Alfred covered his flushed face with his arms.

"No I want to see all of you. I want to see your beautiful blue eyes dark with desire. I want to see your gorgeous blushing face. And I want to hear your lovely voice crying out." Arthur gently removed Alfred's arms and gave him a reassuring peck on his forehead. Alfred nodded and Arthur busied himself with the rest of Alfred's body.

His fingers began to pinch the dusky nipples earning a whine from Alfred. Arthur smirked and kept rubbing his thumb over them until they were perked up from the stimulation. Arthur lowered his head and began to lick and suck them.

"Nnnahh! Ahhhhhhhh!" Alfred moaned loudly. Thank God the walls were thick and the door was locked. He grasped the sheets of Arthur's bed tightly. The stimulation was creating a warm feeling to pool in his stomach. He had felt it before but not to this intensity.

Arthur smirked as he listened to Alfred's beautiful moans. He removed the rest of Alfred's shirt and began marking the rest of his chest. Nibbling and sucking any place he could. Alfred would forever be his and only his.

His mouth trailed kisses from Alfred's chest to where his hips met the last barrier. He lifted his head and cupped Alfred's clothed manhood.

"Ahhhh-Arthur." Alfred cried. It was so much. The heat, the sensation, the touches, the love. And he still wanted more. He wanted to become one with Arthur.

"Yes, love." Arthur practically purred with pleasure in Alfred's ear. He loved the noises coming from the lad's mouth. It just kept turning him on even more. His pants had become unbearably tight but he could withstand it a bit longer.

"I *pant* want more." Alfred said between his gulps of air.

"My, my, aren't we selfish." Arthur chastised. He slowly removed Alfred's pants and underwear, leaving Alfred at the mercy of his lustful gaze.

Alfred trembled as his aching appendage met with the cold air. It stung in a wonderful way. Suddenly, Arthur's mouth as on it.

"HNNNAHHHHHH!" Alfred cried loudly. He brought his arm up to try to muffle his loud cries. Even though Arthur asserted him that he wanted to hear all of Alfred's noises it was still embarrassing.

Arthur licked the tip, savoring the taste. He licked lower as he pumped Alfred's erection with one of his hands. Alfred's muffled cries were all that could be heard.

He then took all of Alfred in his mouth. Sucking and licking and teeth grazing ever so slightly.

Alfred couldn't help it. His arms flung to his sides to grip the bed as he yelled, "Ahhhhhh! AHHHH! ARTHUR!" He tried to buck his hips into that wonderful heat but Arthur held Alfred's hips down. Alfred arched his back. It was so much, it also didn't help that one of Arthur's hands were pinching his nipples again.

Alfred couldn't hold on much longer, "Haaa, Arthur I'm-I'm-I'm Ahhh! Ahhhh!" Hell he couldn't even form a damn sentence. He came into Arthur's mouth harder than he had ever in his entire teenage life. His body became taunt and limp as he gasped for air.

Arthur guessed that Alfred was about to come from the trembling and the warning but he didn't remove his mouth until Alfred came. He swallowed all of it. And it tasted wonderful.

He looked up to see Alfred's beautiful dark blue gaze. "Alfred, do you want to go farther?" Arthur asked in high hopes that Alfred would agree. "I know this maybe going a little-"

"Yes." Was Alfred said. Well all he could say since he was still gasping for the air his lungs desperately needed. That orgasm nearly knocked him out all together but he wanted to pleasure Arthur as well.

"I want you to feel good too." Alfred smiled sweetly.

Arthur's eyes grew wide. "Are you sure you want to give this to me?"

"I love you, remember." Alfred said as he lifted himself up to kiss Arthur on the lips. He could taste himself on the other's lips. It was weird but he wasn't complaining.

Arthur returned the kiss but this one was soft and loving. He pushed Alfred back on the bed.

"Well then I have to prepare you. Open up." He put three of his fingers up to Alfred's lips. Alfred opened them obediently and began to suck on them coating them with his saliva.

Arthur couldn't help the groan that escaped his lips. Once he thought that his fingers were wet enough he pulled them out of Alfred's mouth with a soft pop. Alfred looked a tad disappointed but tensed up when he felt one of the finger's prod his entrance.

"Alfred please, I need you to relax." Arthur said softly. He knew the first time was going to hurt.

Alfred shivered but still could relax enough. Arthur pulled Alfred onto his lap and hugged him tightly.

"Alfred I know you are scared. We can wait. I don't want to push you into something you aren't ready for." Arthur assured Alfred.

"But I want to." Alfred whined sadly.

Arthur thought of something he began to kiss Alfred. Alfred became confused but went along with it anyway because it felt so good. They kissed for a few minutes until Alfred felt a numb pain.

He noticed that Arthur had managed to put one of his finger's in Alfred's opening and was about to put in the second one.

"Well that distracted you better than I thought." Arthur laughed softly.

Alfred blushed but he noticed that he wasn't as tense as before. Arthur arched his finger hitting that wonderful spot.

Alfred chocked on the air he breathed. He had never felt such a sensation ever in his life.

Arthur smirked at Alfred's reaction and repeatedly hit that same spot over and over, earning beautiful moans from his beloved. He was up to two fingers now, scissoring.

Alfred squirmed at the intrusions but once again Arthur found that spot. Alfred buried his head on Arthur's shoulder as he moaned in pleasure.

"One more Alfie, one more." Arthur assured as he began slipping the third finger into Alfred's hole.

Alfred couldn't help but cringe as the third finger entered him. He began to whimper as he was thoroughly stretched to accommodate something bigger. Tears began to form in his eyes and as hard as he tried they escaped and fell to his cheeks.

Arthur felt a wetness on his shoulder, "Alfred am I hurting you?"

Alfred buried his head into Arthur's shoulder and trembled.

"Shhhh, I will not hurt you Alfred." Arthur slowly laid Alfred down, who was still holding onto him, and began to kiss him all over. Trying to distract Alfred from the pain being caused.

Eventually Alfred began to moan again. He even bucked his hips onto Arthur's fingers so that he could feel the sensation of his prostate being hit over and over.

"Ahhh-Arthur. You are still clothed." Alfred said with a pout and an annoyed tone.

"That I am." He removed his finger's form Alfred and began to remove his pants and underwear. His hard erection meeting the cool air causing him to hiss.

Alfred could only stare at it wide-eyed. 'There's no way that's ever going to fit!' He thought to himself. He began to fidget from the loss of the fingers and the sheer size of Arthur.

Arthur cupped Alfred's cheek; "You can still say no," Arthur tried to hide the desire and desperation in his eyes and voice.

Alfred looked away momentarily before closing his eyes. He then looked up to those deep emerald eyes and said, "I want you to make love to me. I want to become one." He ended the sentence with a loving smile.

Arthur's eyes widened but he smiled as well, "As do I."

He positioned himself in front of Alfred's entrance and entered slowly.

Alfred could help but scream. It was so much. It was so painful. Tears began to run down his face once more; he brought up his arms to cover his face.

Arthur cringed at Alfred's reaction. He knew it would be painful but no this much. He doesn't want to hurt him. He grabbed Alfred's arms and began to kiss Alfred passionately.

"I'm sorry that it hurts you so. I promised you I would not hurt you. I'll wait." Arthur whispered and continued kissing the teen below him. 'Maybe Alfred was too young. He shouldn't have done this.' He thought as he wiped Alfred's tears.

Alfred brought his arms up and hugged Arthur tightly. He wanted to be closer.

They stayed like that for a few minutes before Alfred said, "You. . . you can move now."

Arthur nodded. He pulled out and pushed back in slowly but deeply. Flinching whenever Alfred took a sharp gasp from the pain. He tried thrusting in different angles searching for that wonderful spot once again.

"OH GOD!" Found it.

"F-faster ahhhhhh!" Arthur complied. He thrusted faster and harder into Alfred's welcoming body. The screams and cries only pushed him further.

"Alfred, Alfred, Alfred." Arthur chanted as the pleasure consumed his body. It wouldn't be long now.

"Arthur! ARTHUR!" Alfred cried and trembled as he came for the second time. He clenched around Arthur causing the royal to reach orgasm.

"ALFRED!" Arthur yelled as he came within Alfred. His seed filled Alfred to the brim, earning a strangled moan from Alfred.

Arthur collapsed onto the bed so he wouldn't crush Alfred. He pulled out with a small 'pop'. He pulled Alfred closer to him so his face was on Arthur's chest. The after-effects of their orgasm was catching up to them with the settling of exhaustion.

"I love you." Alfred mumbled before he succumbed to the exhaustion.

"I love you too, git." Arthur smiled as he too fell into a wonderful sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>YES IT IS FINALLY DONE. WHY WAS THIS SO HARD DX<strong>

**Sorry for the super late update DX I'm so horrible. I've been busy since the start of the new semester. I swear my school can't go a day without giving me some type of assignment :C**

**Well I hope you enjoy the fail smut XD They are going to have a looooooooot of explaining to do when they wake up ;D**

**Thanks for the reviews: Terezi, ****Sesrin****, ****Kats With Shamrocks****, ****l Ashuri l****, ****IceQueenMirrorQueen****, ****GoodLuckMother****, ****FurinWon**

**Please keep on reviewing ;D**


	13. It Begins

Arthur awoke feeling a serene warmth enveloping him. He opened his eyes and met closed ones. He smiled to himself, memories of last night going through his mind. But ever so slightly his smile faltered. Not only had he thrown himself into his own demise but he had dragged Alfred down as well. He brought the sleeping body closer to him almost in fear of Alfred disappearing.

"I have done wrong to you my beloved. And now we must both face the consequences of my actions." Arthur whispered in Alfred's hair. It was enough to make the younger stir.

"Arthur." Alfred said groggily. He never wanted to leave the warmth of Arthur's arms. It felt so wonderful. He wished he could stay this way forever. He also highly doubted that he would be moving a lot any time soon. Thank god for the holidays.

"Yes, I'm here love." Arthur smiled.

"I don't wanna do anything today." Alfred buried his face into his makeshift pillow of Arthur's chest.

"Neither do I. But I know you will be hungry soon and Yao. . . oh god YAO!" Arthur sat up quickly and reached over to look at the time. Alfred, alarmed by Arthur's reaction tried to sit up only to feel an awkward pain.

"He will be here soon." Arthur was beyond worried. If Yao found them like this who knows what will happen.

"So?" Alfred asked. Wasn't Yao the one who mentioned 'lovers', "Isn't he fine with it?"

Arthur looked over at Alfred with worry etched all over his face, "Alfred that is not what I am worried about. For one I had never told him of my feelings for you and if he saw us," he pointed to Alfred and back to him, "like this he'll have my head!"

"There is no need to worry about that your highness, aru." A familiar voice spoke from the door way.

Arthur froze and slowly turned while Alfred pulled the blanket over his head.

"Y-Yao, well, um, good morning." Arthur babbled. 'I am dead.'

"Good morning to you as well your majesty. Alfred I can see you shaking from under those covers. The baths and full and warm and breakfast will be done soon, aru." Yao said nonchalantly.

"Wait, you're ok with this?" Alfred removed the covers so his face could be shone but other than that he really didn't want to move.

"Just because some people are too dense to realize such obvious matters doesn't mean I don't." He said with a mysterious smile. "And as for you Mr. Jones your bath will include oils for you little problem."

Alfred blushed and hid underneath the covers once again.

"Wait, you mean that everyone…?"

"Aiya! Heavens no. Luckily for you I don't like to gossip. . .a lot, so no one else knows about this little happening besides me. But I'm pretty sure some maids have already expressed their little fantasies concerning the both of you. So even if they did find out it wouldn't be a shock." Yao quickly explained, "But as you know things will become a little difficult. Let's hope your future partner will be willing to share."

"Ah, yes." Arthur agreed, "Well Yao will you leave us to, um, look proper?"

"Of course and please don't get distracted, aru." Yao smiled mysteriously and left the room.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Alfred asked while genuine confused. Arthur blushed and looked away.

"Uh, absolutely nothing." He knew what Yao meant, "Well we should get ready don't you think, love?" He kissed Alfred's forehead before standing up and heading over to his closet.

Alfred smiled as he was kissed and agreed but couldn't help it as his eyes slowly gravitated towards Arthur and his….

"Alfred? You should get out of bed before the water turns cold." Arthur came out with a bath robe for himself and Alfred.

"Uh yeah. Thanks."

The bath was a bit awkward since Yao actually filled up the tub with warm water, bubbles and rose petals. The area was surrounded by scented candles.

"That's the last time I let Yao talk to that Diamond frog for more than five minutes." Arthur grumbled.

The bath was mostly uneventful save for Alfred using the bubbles to create a wig and beard and proclaimed to be Santa Claus.

Alfred dried himself and slowly put on his clothing. Last night's events were still causing him mild pain.

"Alfred, are you alright?" Arthur asked concerned.

"Yeah, nothin' to worry about." Alfred smiled. He twitched slightly from the pain but his smile never faltered.

"You better hurry or there won't be any more food for you." Arthur joked.

"Don't say that! I'll die!" Alfred exaggerated.

Arthur just laughed.

~~~~~~~~~~UKUS~~~~~~~~~~~

"Arrrrrrrrthuuuuuurrrrrrrrr! I'm bored." Alfred complained for the umpteenth time.

"Well with that horrible limp you aren't going anywhere." Arthur stated as a matter-of-factly.

"What if I ride a horse?" Alfred asked thinking he outsmarted the prince.

"Unless you want to know what it feels like to be torn in half, that is a horrible idea." Arthur replied.

Alfred stared wide-eyed, "But, but, but I'm booooooooooored." Alfred whined dramatically.

Arthur sighed heavily and put down the novel he was currently trying to read, "Alright we'll go for a blasted walk but if you start complaining from the pain I am not carrying you back."

"You are so mean." Alfred pouted as Arthur smirked.

Terrified whinnies and cries were heard from horses as they ran for all their worth. Men and women were screaming at them to go faster as the darker figures approached at blazing speed.

"We must hurry! They are almost upon us!" yelled one of the soldiers.

"DEAR MOTHER OF GO—AHHHHHHHHHHH!" One of the dark creatures appeared right in front of them and attacked the lead rider. Its long claws tore up the body of the poor horse. It opened its jaws and ripped the head off the knight as the others rode past.

"ROBERT!" The female rider cried out.

"There's nothing else we can do for him! We need ta' get back to the castle quickly! There are only a few of us left. We need to warn the prince!"

The female rider nodded, "Yes, but I fear we won't be the ones delivering the message," she then put her fingers to her lips and whistled.

Suddenly a great bird appeared, "Aquila! Take this message to the prince! GO!"

The bird beat its wings powerfully and ascended into the sky as quickly as it could. All that could be heard was the tearing of limbs and screams of pain.

It was snowing softly outside. The snowflakes were enormous and fluffy. All Alfred wanted to do was lie down in the snow, and then shove Arthur into a pile of it but that could wait another day.

"Hey Arthur?" Alfred asked.

"What is it?" Arthur replied.

"Is that, is that one of your pet birds the 'ceilings' or something like that?"

Arthur stared at Alfred with contempt, "They are called the Caelum, and if you paid any attention to your studies you would know that. And yes that is one of them but why is it here?" Arthur took of his scarf and wrapped it around his arm to create a make shift barrier from the bird's claws.

The bird landed gracefully bearing the message on its left foot, meaning it was urgent.

"What is it? What does it say? Can I see it? Arrrrrtiiiiiiiie!"

"For all that is good and holy Alfred. . ." Arthur gave him a stern glare rendering Alfred speechless.

"All I wanted was to know what is was." Alfred mumbled.

Arthur ignored the comment and began to read the message.

"Oh no. . . "

_We have found out their location, the barrier has weakened by the Karrah mountainside. But there are more creatures than we had imagined. They have amassed forces greater than there were before. They were biding their time. Not only is the kingdom of Spades in jeopardy but so are the kingdom of Diamonds, Clubs and Hearts. The kingdoms must come together to defeat the monsters._

_If you receive this through Aquila there is a high possibility that we have perished._

"You mean they are?" Alfred asked terrified.

"Alfred get inside the castle."

* * *

><p><strong>Hahahah so yeah I really don't have a reason to even be asking for forgiveness now DX I blame the internet, tumblr, calculus and Rick Santorum. . .ok I lied on the last part. But really? I have just been very lazy and pretty much tossed what I had written since I realized I had gone off on a tangent XD. Thanks for all the reviews though :)<strong>

**Thanks for the reviews: Kats With Shamrocks (although I'm not sure what you meant XD), AutumnLavelle (you are the rhyming queen), Terezi (thank you :D), IceQueenMirrorQueen (you'll get more soon XD), MrsPhantomhive (glad you loved it), FurinWon (It's ok I'm not freaked out ;D) and l Ashuri l ( do you need some tissues? XD).**


	14. Realization

"Arthur what's wrong?" Alfred asked. Worry and confusement was etched all over his features.

Arthur said nothing; instead he grabbed onto Alfred's arm and dragged him inside the castle.

"Call the highest ranking army officials, the advisors, Yao, King Francis and his court. Tell them it is an emergency of great proportions. The kingdom's safety depends on this." He said to his knights as we walked towards the meeting room.

He then stopped in front of Alfred's room, "Alfred stay here and don't go outside. Keep your brother indoors as well."

"Arthur please tell me. What is going on?" Alfred asked once more. Panic was starting to seize him but he put on a brave face.

"I'll tell you once the meeting is over, but please. Stay within the castle." He kissed Alfred's soft lips and went off.

Alfred stood locked in place for a while until his bedroom door opened revealing Matthew dressed to go out.

"Matt get back inside."

"What? Where were you last night? And why can't I go out? Did you do something stupid again?" Matthew asked annoyed. His brother so conveniently decides to disappear to God knows where and then won't let him leave the room?

"I'll explain later but now we have to stay inside the castle. Something bad has happened and I don't know what. Arthur is holding a meeting with all the high ranking generals, advisors and Yao. It must be really bad." Alfred quickly explained as he dragged his brother inside the room.

"Fine. But since we are going to be locked in here you might as well tell me where you were last night." Matthew crossed his arms.

Alfred blushed and looked away, "Um, he was so glad when I gave him his gift that he uh, let me sleep in his room." He ended his explanation with a guilty smile.

Matthew's eyes widened like saucer plates.

"Oh my god. . . you—"

"Well no he did—"

"So then he forced you?"

"What! NO!"

"But you still did it? Why?"

Alfred was now beyond embarrassed so all he said was, "He said he loved me."

Matthew stared at his younger twin for a good two minutes before he jumped up and hugged his brother, "I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT!"

"Wait what?" Alfred was now confused. Not only that but this is the most animated and loud he'd seen his brother become since the snowball fight .

"Oh c'mon Al. It was so horribly obvious that you two were inseparable. But what I wasn't expecting was for you two to do it so soon. I should be mad at you but right now that doesn't matter." Matthew smiled.

"Yao said the same thing. Were we really that obvious?"

"Like a black spot on a white horse." Matthew replied.

Alfred frowned and looked away. But a smile crept onto his face, he can't help it. It felt nice to know that everyone knew of their relationship and no one seemed to oppose it. It was a great feeling.

"So who bottomed?" Well that just ruined the wonderful feeling.

"None of your business." Alfred tossed his pillow at Matthew's face.

"OW! HEY! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"

"Aw c'mon that didn't hurt. It's a fluffy pillow. AHH!" Matthew beat Alfred upside the head with the abused pillow.

"Told you! Pillows hurt!"

They spent the following hour beating each other with whatever they could find that wasn't fragile or expensive.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~UKUS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"As you know there have been many reports about the Umbra Cor. But today I have received a terrifying and urgent message," Arthur opened the letter and turned to his court, "The Umbra Cor have escaped the barrier placed by my mother from the last Great War with them. We are not sure how they managed to escape but I ask all of you to unite once more to defeat the deamons. We weren't as keen to aiding each other before, which caused the death of the previous royals. If we fight them back now as unit we can defeat them."

"If we had beat them before and locked them in a barrier, what make you think that plan will work again?" One of the Diamond's advisors asked.

"We will of course have to find a way to destroy them, or at least place the barrier in a location that can be protected and be impossible to locate." One of the Spade's guards contributed.

"That would be a good idea but the Umbra Cor would need to be destroyed, we cannot have such tragedies as this happen again, aru." Yao countered with his worried voice.

"Which is why Arthur must locate his bride immediately." One of the oldest Spade advisors spoke up.

Arthur quickly turned, this man hardly ever speaks during any sort of meeting. But whenever he does, it must be taken seriously.

"How would a marriage solve anything?" Arthur asked completely confused and this strange turn of events.

"A kingdom is as strong as those who lead it. And frankly dear lad, you are missing a piece. Once one has their weapon and shield he can fight effectively. But, he can only get so far with just one. We must double our efforts in locating your complementary half if there is any way of defending this kingdom." The sage explained. His voice, so ancient that it was almost lost to the breeze.

"Now is not the time for weddings!" Arthur grew angry and desperate. "If the land had not chosen my bride yet, how many more would have to suffer and die before my bride will be chosen."

"Your father died before the skirmishes with the Umbra Cor had turned into a deadly war! The Umbra Cor targeted the royals because they knew what would happen. Due to that missing weapon, your father, your beloved mother, may she rest in peace, had to fight on her own. She gave her life leaving the kingdom to you at an extremely young age. I do not wish to see another Spade royal ripped away from their kingdom." The old sage's voice rose to a booming tremor. He had seen, heard, and lived though times of good and bad. It was a bittersweet blessing whenever he spoke.

Arthur stayed quiet. He knew the dangers of going into wars with the king or queen missing. The Umbra Cor had managed to kill at least one of the old royals from each kingdom. The remaining living ones passed the throne to their heirs once the age of Reconstruction had ended. The land had been so out of balance for too long.

"But I do agree that soldiers must be sent. You can start training your soldiers to fight and even send scouts to patrol your kingdom. That is my advice." The sage added lastly.

"Well it seems to be the most rational answer. I will spend more effort in locating the next Queen of this kingdom. Even if the new Queen isn't of age, they will be found and brought to the palace, aru." Yao looked towards Arthur. Waiting for his approval.

"Yes that will do, thank you. As for now all we must warn everyone from the highest noble to the lowest peasant, that the Umbra Cor are among us once more. No one is allowed to leave the kingdom without escort." Arthur finally decreed.

"This meeting is now adjourned."

~~~~~~~~~UKUS~~~~~~~~~~~~

Arthur sat worriedly on the royal throne. Things were going too fast now. Incredibly so, some higher being was probably laughing his arse off right now.

How was he going to tell Alfred, "Well ol' chap, that night was the best thing I have ever felt but I need to get married soon in order to declare war and save the kingdom so, good day." Yeah that's exactly what he had to say.

"This is not going to go well at all." Arthur rubbed his temples out of frustration. Sure he had promised Alfred that he would love him even after he got married, but if his kingdom does go to war, he wouldn't be able to see him anymore. It was basically going to turn out into a long distance relationship.

"For once in my life can something just be simple? Is that too much to ask!" Arthur called out to no one in particular.

"Well might as well tell Alfred. He probably hasn't sat down and is jumping around due to that curiosity of his." Arthur smiled as he left the throne room.

Little did he know that someone was listening and her forever frozen smile grew in size.

* * *

><p><strong>I'M ALIVE! AND GUESS WHAT? I'M OUT OF SCHOOL BITCHES! So now I'll have more time to focus on this story and you know actually update every other week or so. So if you have no idea what the hell is going on in the last scene . . . too bad you'll have to find out later ;D Oh and I saw the Avenger's last Saturday, best 2 hours of my life. XD<strong>

**Thank you for the lovely reviews!**

**IceQueenMirrorQueen**** : I hope you haven't died due to my failure at updating XD**

**Anonymous: Hi! XD**

**Kats With Shamrocks****: Thank you :D**

**MrsPhantomhive****: And yes shit be going down. . .swinging! XD**

**l Ashuri l**** : Here are you oreos :D they are double stuff XD**

**FurinWon****: Thanks and nice icon :D**

**aphrodite931****: I guess you'll have to keep waiting XD**

**AutumnLavelle****: I hope this is interesting enough :)**

**Iseal****: Thank you gray person :D**


End file.
